Legends of Tomorrow: the Society
by Kalse1229
Summary: After learning that releasing Mallus also released many other mystical "fugitives" through time, the Legends team up with magician and con-man John Constantine and the Time Bureau to deal with them. What the Legends don't know is that someone from Constantine's past was also released, and he's brought together people from the Legends' pasts (and futures) for unknown reasons...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Her crew was sitting at a large table in the Time Bureau's headquarters. Sara Lance looked around the table at her fellow Legends. Ray Palmer was sitting still, with that goofy smile flashing at anyone he made eye contact with. Mick Rory was busy playing games on his phone, not paying attention to anyone around him. Nate Heywood was looking around nervously at the various agents. Zari Tomaz was just sitting with her arms crossed, looking very inconvenienced. Wally West was jittery, struggling to sit still for a long period of time. Every single one of them would do anything for her, even die for her. Still didn't make this meeting any less stressful.

To her immediate right was John Constantine. It had only been twelve hours since he dropped a dragon's head in front of them on Aruba, telling them that their incident with Mallus also freed other demons. It's typical, really. Whenever they save all of time, something somehow screws them over.

Constantine was getting glares from the Time Bureau agents who were watching them. He had just lit up a cigarette, and the agents were pointing at the "No Smoking" sign that was right behind them. Rather than put it out, he instead took a drag and blew the smoke up into the air. He looked over at Sara and the two traded smirks.

After what felt like ages, the woman of the hour showed up: Ava Sharpe, the Time Bureau's director and Sara's girlfriend. She was followed by two men. The first Sara immediately recognizes as Gary. Gary was a bumbling but well-meaning agent, who had his heart in the right place. Admittedly, he had grown on Sara a bit since they first met. She still wouldn't let him drive the Waverider if she could help it. The other man walking in with Ava looked vaguely familiar to Sara, but what she mostly noticed was how surly he looked. He eyed the Legends as if they were a classroom of unruly children, and he was the new teacher brought in to whip them into shape.

Gary was still wearing his Constantine costume. How and why he came to dress like that will forever remain one of life's greatest mysteries. He waved to the Legends as he took a seat left of Ava, who looked incredibly tired. Sara was guessing she was up all night dealing with this.

"Greetings, Legends." she said, sitting down. "I assume you guys know why you're in here?"

"Yeah. We set a bunch of monsters loose." Mick was once again displaying his skill of pointing out the painfully obvious.

Ava sighed. "Yes, Mr. Rory. It's about the Fugitives."

Before she could continue, the man who was with her interrupted. "Fugitives are the monsters that are now all throughout time. These are worse than the aberrations and the anachronisms. These could cause time to unravel and cause everything we know to-"

"-fall apart and destroy everything we've ever known," Sara and the others said in perfect unison, and then she said, "seriously, we've heard this spiel from so many people. Who do you even think you are anyway?"

Ava gave Sara a I-love-you-but-please-stop-talking look, but it was too late. This man's nostrils flared, and his eyebrows narrowed towards Sara.

"My name is David Clinton," he said with forced calm. "I am the new liaison between the Time Bureau and the Executive Branch of the US government, meaning that I can have your ship decommissioned and all of you brought before a federal judge before you can even say-"

"Oh, put a sock in it you bloody tosser." The only person who could make the situation worse than Mick was Constantine. "They screwed up, sure, but I'm sure we've all accidentally released a demon or two in our lives. I did after a few drinks a while back. It was ugly."

This was followed by dead silence. Ava buried her face in her hand. Where did Sara know David from? The name sounded familiar…

Finally, Ray stood up. "Look," he said to the room at large. "This is all a lot to process, and we still have time to figure out what to do while these changes are in flux. I say we all take a few minutes to relax, and then we can come up with a plan.

Ava stood up. "Mr. Palmer is right. All of this isn't solving anything. Since the Bureau isn't that great at dealing with magic, I'm officially making the Legends the ones in charge of these 'Fugitives'."

David Clinton looked at her in shock and anger. "What?"

Ava gave him a dark look. "The Legends have...unorthodox methods, but they're the only reason we still have a timeline left to protect. Because of that, they're in charge."

"Fine." David looked like he was fit to burst. "These 'Legends' as you call them better not screw this up too badly, or I will be talking to my direct superior at the White House. Mark my words."

David stormed off, leaving his mug of coffee unattended. Sara immediately remembered who he was. "Oh God…"

"Well, he seems nice," Zari cut in.

"Well, I don't know about you all," Mick said, "but I for one have always wanted to beat up a demon one-on-one. I'll be on the ship."

Mick walked off. Ava sighed. "Well, I guess the meeting's over. You're all dismissed,"

Wally sped off as soon as the words exited her mouth. One by one, the Legends all left. Constantine made sure to drop his cigarette in David's coffee on the way out. Finally, Sara was the only Legend left. The other agents followed until it was just Sara and Ava left.

Before Sara could speak, Ava went first. "I know," she said. "He's a complete tool."

"Well, I was going to say something a bit more rude, but I figured Constantine ticked him off enough."

Ava cracked a smile. "It was pretty funny." Then her expression darkened. "Still, he is incredibly powerful. If he wanted to, he could make our lives a living hell. We need to tread carefully."

"I know," Sara replied. "He's already made one of mine."

"What do you mean?"

Sara stayed silent for a few seconds, and then spoke. "We went to school together. When we were eleven, my dad busted his parents for dealing drugs. It was around that time I was starting to discover that I liked girls as well as boys. Every day for three years, he tormented me. Called me names, got others to leave me out, pushed me down the stairs one time."

Ava looked horrified. "Sara…"

"He was transferred out when we started high school. I hoped I wouldn't have to see him again, but life seemed to have other plans."

Ava got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sara."

Sara got up and gave Ava a hug. "It's okay. I'll live."

A loud crash was heard in the background, and the two disengaged their hug.

"Sorry, love," Sara said. "Duty calls."

Ava smiled in spite of herself. "Don't worry, Sara. I'm sure this will all blow over in a few weeks."


	2. Episode 1: My Heart Will Go On (Part 1)

**Episode 1: My Heart Will Go On**

 _Part 1_

 **Six Weeks Later**

The Legends storm onto the ship covered in green demon blood. They are all incredibly unhappy.

"I swear to God," Sara said angrily, "If David sends us on one more dragon hunt, I'm going to shove this sword-"

"This is worse than the leprechauns. At least they had beer." Mick was in an equally bad mood. "I'm going to watch TV."

As Mick walks away, Constantine walks in completely clean, acting very cheerful.

"Chin up, friends." Constantine lit a cigarette. "Gotta crack a few heads to make an omelet, as they say."

"Easy for you to say," Zari snapped as she flicked the green blood off her hands. "You hung back and let us do the legwork!"

"What? I was the one who learned how to destroy it! Figured I ought to sit this one out."

"I miss Wally." Nate was scooping green blood off of his shirt. "When's he coming back again?'

"His vacation ends next week. He wanted to go help out with the baby." Sara missed her speedster friend as well. The mission probably would have gone a lot smoother if Wally had been there, but duty calls when it comes to family. Sara knew that better than anyone these days.

"Where to next, Cap?" Despite looking like the Jolly Green Giant, Ray actually looked almost as enthused as Constantine. "I've always wanted to meet the Tooth Fairy."

Sara was less enthused. "I'll check in with Ava later. For now, hit the showers everyone, or Gideon will never forgive us for getting green goo all over the place."

"Astute observation, Captain Lance," Gideon chirped from the Waverider's speakers.

The Legends dispersed one by one. Finally, it was only Sara and Constantine left on the bridge. For a moment, Constantine dropped the giddy act and his expression turned serious.

"I heard about your father," he said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sara was taken aback by this. "Thanks, John. It really does mean a lot."

"Don't sweat it. I remember meeting your father twice, actually. The first time was when I came to restore your soul, and the other time was when I was arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct. He was a tough bastard, but a good man. They're in short supply these days."

Sara was actually touched. However, the moment was cut short by a Timequake.

"Oh, not again!" Sara was getting sick of all of these fugitives.

Ava transported herself onto the Waverider. She took one look at Sara covered in the demon blood and said, "I'm not gonna ask."

"Probably for the best." Constantine started leaving the room. "I'm off to drink myself silly."

After Constantine left, Ava said, "We've got a new fugitive. This one calls himself 'King of the Vampires.' Apparently he terrorized London for several decades before he was destroyed, his spirit vanishing into the Demon Dimension after he was destroyed by-oh for the love of God."

"What?"

Ava looked annoyed. "According to our records, the King of Vampires was killed by none other than John freaking Constantine back in 2005. Poisoned him somehow and dragged him out into the sunlight after watching some crappy Keanu Reeves film."

"Hey!" A freshly-showered Mick came in wearing a bathrobe. "Don't disrespect the man himself. I love the Matrix."

"In any case," Ava said, "he's appeared at the Titanic, and apparently stopped it from crashing into the iceberg. However, once he made it to America, he will create an army and take over large parts of North America."

Sara looked at the readings on the bridge's console. "Well, I guess we're going vampire hunting."

"Aw, yeah!" Mick got excited. "I'm always up for killing vampires!"

Mick ran off, leaving the two alone again.

"I'd offer a hug," Ava said, "but I just got my suit dry-cleaned."

Sara smiled and wiped some blood off her mouth. "How about a kiss?"

Ava smiled back, and the two kissed. "When you get back, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sara's smile vanished. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Ava said quickly. "It's nothing bad or anything. It's just...something I've been wanting to ask you, and I don't want to stress you out before your mission."

Sara was still wary. "If you say so," she said. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, hun." With one last smile, Ava left.

Despite her wariness, Sara couldn't help but sigh happily. "She's a dream, isn't she?"

"Considering I cannot dream, Captain Lance, I will take your word for it," Gideon said. "Also, about the demon blood…"

"Don't worry, Gideon," Sara said. "Without Wally, we'll just clean it the old fashioned way."

"I suppose you mean having Mr. Palmer clean it up?"

"Exactly."

()()()()

Nate was watching a video on the computer in his room. On the screen was his ex-girlfriend Amaya Jiwe in a video he recorded ages ago.

"Alright, say it one more time for the camera."

"Nathaniel, are you sure-"

"We just need it for the records. Now, what is your all-time favorite movie?"

Amaya sighed. "Raiders of the Lost Ark is the best movie I've ever seen."

"AHA! In your face Palmer!"

Nate smiled, but his expression immediately returned to sadness. He heard someone coming and immediately tried to turn off the screen, but it just increased the volume.

"Stupid computer! I thought Ray fixed you!"

"He did, but Wally broke it again," Zari's voice said in the doorway. "Tried to download something for your birthday, but it kind of broke. He was gonna ask Ray to fix it, but he had to go home for the baby."

Nate winced. "So you saw it?"

"Oh yeah," Zari said, taking a seat next to Nate. "Kinda hard not to."

After a moment of silence, Nate said "It's been hard. I know we had to end it, but it still doesn't feel easier."

"Break-ups suck. At least the two of you ended on decent terms. Her last memories of you are happy ones, so you have that at least." Zari gave Nate a pat on the shoulder.

"You sound like you have experience with break-ups."

Zari looked up. "My ex-boyfriend was the one who sold my family out to ARGUS."

This revelation shocked Nate out of his stupor. "What?"

"When we were younger, I didn't tell him my family were Muslims. I was worried he was going to freak out and turn us in. After a while my family convinced me that we could probably trust him, but they were wrong. He reported us to ARGUS, and we had to go on the run."

Nate was appalled. "Zari, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Zari shrugged. "I never told anyone. Part of the reason I didn't trust you guys at first was because of this. I didn't want to get hurt again."

For the first time in his life, Nate saw a few tears well up in Zari's eyes. "You don't have to worry about that here," he said. "You can trust the people on this ship-well, maybe not Constantine, but the rest of us love you as you are."

Zari smiled. "You're just saying that because you don't know how to fix the ship."

"What? I totally know how to fix the ship!"

"You can't even fix the computer on your own!"

"That...is a very good point."

Before they could continue, Gideon's voice came over the intercom. "Sorry to interrupt, but Captain Lance wanted to inform you that we've arrived. She is waiting for you on the bridge."

Zari got up and walked towards the door. "Thank you, Nate."

"What are friends for?"

Zari left Nate's room. Despite feeling better, Nate pulled out a picture he had of the JSA. At the corner of the picture, he could see Amaya with his grandfather, Hank Heywood. To think that the two most important people in Nate's life were both out of his reach still upset him a bit. He put the picture back down and left to go see what was happening.


	3. Episode 1: My Heart Will Go On (Part 2)

**Episode 1: My Heart Will Go On**

 _Part 2:_

The Legends were walking along the deck of the Titanic. Sara and Zari were wearing sleek dresses, while the guys were wearing nice suits. Except for Constantine, who seemed to take offense to the idea of dressing in anything other than his signature brown trench coat and button up shirt with a tie.

"I have to admit, the fashion here is actually pretty cool," Nate said, taking it in. "I can't help but feel Stein would've loved it here."

"Who's Stein?" Constantine asked. A sad silence followed.

"Alright, Legends," Sara continued, "we're here to look for the King of Vampires. It's currently the middle of the day, so he's inside."

Constantine added, "That said, he's a tricky bastard. He may have an accomplice or two to do his bidding."

"That's right. If anyone sees anything suspicious, alert the others as soon as possible. Just to be safe, we're going to travel in teams of two. Nate and Zari will stay on the outside of the ship and make sure our perimeter's secure."

Nate and Zari high-fived each other.

"Mick and Ray will infiltrate first class and keep an eye on the party going on there," she continued.

"I love vampire hunting!" Mick slapped Ray on the back, which knocked him to the ground.

"Constantine, you're with me. Since he's likely to be in steerage right now, we'll be down there."

Constantine lit up a cigarette. "Lovely, lovely."

Sara faced the group at large. "Remember, everyone, we have until 11:40 PM before the Titanic hits the iceberg. We need to make sure that the King is destroyed by then."

"Aye aye, Captain," Ray said from the floor.

"Alright Legends, you have your missions. Good luck, everyone. Watch your backs, and most importantly, stick together."

With that, the Legends dispersed.

()()()()

"I'm king of the world! Woohoohoo!"

"Nate, what the hell are you doing?" Zari asked.

Nate climbed down from the front bannisters of the ship. "Sorry. I just had to."

"Well, back to our mission." Zari pressed a button on her watch, which brings up a hologram of an old picture showing several first-class passengers with the captain. "According to the Bureau's relic hunters, this picture will be taken at 8:18 tonight in this very spot." Zari zoomed in on a figure in the corner of the picture. "We know that the King will be out here at this time, where he turns the navigator into a vampire. He convinces the captain to change course so they avoid the iceberg."

"Which means the King eventually gets his army, and we're all screwed."

Zari took down the hologram. "We have until sundown until we have to come back here. We should probably find a good place to watch from until that happens."

"We could." Nate said, " _Or_ , since sunset isn't until 6:40 tonight, we could party a little until the sun goes down."

"Nate, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Come on, Z." Nate spread his arms out. "We're on the freaking Titanic! How many times can you realistically say that?"

Zari looked like she was contemplating it. "I guess you do have a point. It's been a stressful few weeks."

"Exactly. We have a few hours. There's a party on one of the decks. We have a few drinks, dance a little, and we're back before sunset. It's perfect."

Zari thought about it for a minute, then said, "Okay. We part for a little bit, and ONLY for a little bit."

"Awesome!" Nate took Zari's hand. "Let's party like it's the end of the world!"

()()()()

"Here you go," Ray said. "I made a stake for each of us. Here's yours."

Ray gave Mick a polished wooden stake.

"I even went to the trouble of burning your initials onto it," Ray continued, smiling that goofy smile.

"No thanks, Haircut." Mick opened his jacket to reveal several stakes, flasks of holy water, and his signature heat gun. "I'm all topped up."

"Oh. Okay." Ray looked slightly hurt, but he immediately moved past it. "Sara said that the King may have human accomplices, so we should start searching for anyone who-"

"We don't need to." Mick sat himself down at the bar and ordered a drink. "People keep telling me I look like I attract vampires, so we'll let them come to us."

"Are you sure? That seems a little-"

"Oh, hello there." A largely-endowed woman approached Mick and sat right next to him. "Who might you be?"

Mick smirked at Ray, then said, "My name is Lord Drake, American...uh...ambassador of ships."

Ray butt in. "And I'm...uh...Lord Whedon. I'm Drake's cousin and American businessman. I helped fund this expedition."

"A man of business?" The woman looked seductively at him. "Well, I have some...friends who might be interested in what you two can offer. If you two are up for it, that is."

"Of course," Mick said. "We'd love to meet them."

The lady got up. "Let me lead you back to their cabin. They'll be _very_ excited to meet you."

Mick and Ray followed the lady. "You just got lucky," Ray whispered.

"Yeah, sure." Mick fingered one of the stakes under his jacket. "Keep an eye on her. Trust me, she has a few tricks up her sleeve."


	4. Episode 1: My Heart Will Go On (Part 3)

**Episode 1: My Heart Will Go On**

 _Part 3:_

Sara and Constantine were sitting at a table in the main dining room of the steerage. They were examining the passengers.

"See anyone suspicious?" Sara asked.

"I see a strange woman over there. Attractive, lonely, a glass of wine. I'm gonna go check her out."

Constantine got up, but Sara grabbed his trenchcoat without looking at him and pulled him back down.

"No getting lucky until after the future is saved."

"Bit unusual coming from you, love." Constantine flashed a smirk.

"Hey," Sara said, "I've grown as a time-travelling captain. Even if I weren't in a relationship, I'd at least wait until after the King was destroyed before chasing tail."

"Sure," Constantine said sarcastically.

"Besides," Sara said, "I thought you were with Gary."

"What?" Constantine looked genuinely surprised. "No, we're just friends."

"But what about him dressed as you-"

"Long story, another time." Constantine dismissed her question. "Don't get me wrong, I love the little guy. But it's not like that. In my life I've lost a lot. Friends, family...lovers. People like Gary remind me that there is still good mixed in with the terrible."

Sara considered his words. He was right, of course. She wouldn't have gotten through all the loss in her life without her team. Without her friends. The day her dad died, she had to threaten Ray with a taser if he didn't stop hugging her. Wally sang Amazing Grace at the funeral. Mick even "convinced" a guard to let her talk with Oliver at Supermax. She honestly didn't even think Constantine cared until he approached her before the mission. And that doesn't even factor in Ava, who has been nothing short of incredible. Between the hugs, the midnight crying sessions, the post-nightmare glasses of water she brought her, Ava is officially the best girlfriend ever. She's getting an insanely great birthday present, Sara thought to herself.

Constantine snapped her out of her sappy thoughts. "Look sharp. Bloodsucker at 2 o'clock."

Sure enough, Sara spotted the King of Vampires sulking in a corner, talking to two other people. One was a more muscular man with short hair and a thin mustache. The other was a woman in a nice dress, with blonde hair that fell to her shoulders.

Sara's mind immediately snapped to action. "Think he's turned them?"

"Doubt it. Sun doesn't set for another several hours. He'll need people who can go outside until then."

The King disappeared. The man and woman spotted Sara and Constantine, and started moving quickly in different directions.

"Bollocks," Constantine said. "We've been spotted."

"Who should we follow?"

Constantine pointed in the direction the woman went. "After her's our best bet. She's probably been sent to distract anyone suspicious. Probably isn't the only bird he's got on his side, either."

Sara and Constantine both got up and started casually moving towards where the woman went.

"If they saw us, odds are they've already seen the others," Constantine pointed out. "Hopefully your teammates've got their eyes peeled."

()()()()

After the fourth or fifth drink, Nate became the life of the party. Right now he was dancing with his eighth woman so far.

Zari, while she didn't drink, was still enjoying herself. A few of the men had asked to dance with her, but she turned them down. She was, as one of Ray's Billy Idol albums called it, dancing with herself. She was getting strange looks from a few of the other passengers, but she didn't care. It was the first time in a while she's been able to let loose and actually enjoy herself. After everything she's been through, she deserves to follow Mr. Idol's advice.

After several minutes of dancing, she sat down at a table to catch her breath. A few seconds later, Nate sat himself right next to her.

"Best. Idea. Ever." Nate clearly can't hold his alcohol any better than his Zambesi hallucinogens. "I got, like, six girls' numbers."

He held out a piece of paper. Zari laughed and said, "Those aren't numbers, dummy! That's one of the flyers."

Nate squinted at the words. "Oh yeah."

"Also, their phones are back in England. Also these ladies are probably dead by 2018-"

"WE'RE GONNA SINK!" Nate shouted. Several people turned to him, but when they saw how intoxicated he was, they just looked away, visibly annoyed.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Zari said, laughing.

Nate shrugged. "You said they'll die anyway. I remembered that we're on the Titanic."

"Okay, that's it. You're cut off." Zari hoisted Nate up. "We've gotta sober you up before sundown."

They barely made it a few feet before a large man with a thin mustache stood right in front of them. "You look like you could use some help, ma'am," he said.

Zari tried to maneuver out of his way, which was hard when she had about a hundred and fifty pounds of drunk historian around her neck. "No thanks, mister, uh…"

"Lee."

"Mister Lee. I can handle him-"

Just as she said that, Nate started falling on top of her. Mr. Lee caught them before they hit the ground.

"Here," he said. "Let me help you to your cabin."

"Thank you," Zari said. "We're in cabin...uh...420."

She couldn't help but feel...attracted? No, no. But there was something enthralling about this man. Almost like she couldn't help but trust him…

()()()()

Sara and Constantine were doing another sweep of the cabins. It's been a few hours since they saw the woman with the King, and so far they haven't been able to determine where she went.

"This is a load of bollocks," Constantine said. "We need to start breaking down doors."

"We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves." Sara was slicing the side of her dress with a knife she stole from the dining hall, ready for a fight. "If we make a scene, they might start attacking passengers. We should find the others instead and compare notes."

As the words left Sara's mouth, they heard a loud crash behind them.

"Well, I think I know where to start," Constantine said.

The two ran in the direction of the crash. They see Ray stumble out of a cabin, nearly falling over when he tries to pull the door closed.

"Ray!" Sara shouted. "What the hell is happening?"

"Oh, hey Sara," Ray said, slightly dazed. "We found a vampire nest. We were gonna call you, but we got attacked."

"Where's Mick?"

"He's fighting a few of the vampires. He had it under control last time I checked."

As he said that, Mick was flung from the cabin through the door, landing next to Ray. He takes a second to get his bearings, and smiles.

"I love vampire hunting!" he shouted, and flung himself back into the room.

Sara and Constantine rushed in after him, and saw that he was surrounded by five different vampires.

"So much for not turning them until sundown," Constantine said through gritted teeth.

The blonde woman from before lunged at Constantine, but he sidestepped and she crashed into a wall. A burly sailor grabbed hold of Sara's arm and tried to bite her neck, but with her other arm she stabbed him in the chest with the knife. As he recoiled in pain, Sara pulled out the wooden stake Ray gave her (complete with her initials surrounded by a little bird drawing, both burned into the wood) and jabbed it into the vampire's heart. The vampire screamed and dissolved into a pile of ash.

Sara looked up. Mick had already killed two of the vampires, and was currently struggling with the third. The fourth was swiping at Constantine, who was dodging with ease while smirking at him.

"Come on, son," Constantine taunted. "Put your back into it. Gotta work for your meal."

Just as the vampire was gearing towards a full lunge, Sara kicked him in the head. The vampire fell, and Sara quickly stabbed her steak into the heart.

"Aw," Constantine said. "I was having fun."

Mick had just finished off his last vampire. Ray stumbled into the room, still weak from the attack.

"The stakes are good, huh?"

Sara ignored him. "Where are Zari and Nate?"

"Haven't seen them," Mick replied.

"Great." Sara looked at her watch. "They haven't been answering their comms either/ We have about a half hour before the sun sets. Ray, take a few minutes to get yourself together, and you two go look for the others. John, we're going outside to find the King himself."


	5. Episode 1: My Heart Will Go On (Part 4)

**Episode One: My Heart Will Go On**

 _Part 4:_

Zari blasted Lee into the wall with her wind powers. She used them to keep him pinned to the ground while she grabbed her stake (embroidered with a "Z.T." and a little tornado burned into it). She jammed it into her attacker's heart, destroying him. She turned to the nearby bed, where Nate was hungover.

"God, what happened?" he asked.

"He was a vampire. Tried to eat you."

"Oh…" Nate got up and held his head. "The others?"

"Comms died," Zari said, examining her earpiece. "Something knocked them out a few hours ago."

"Was it the vampires?"

"No, I don't think so. This is something else."

Nate thought about this for a second, then says, "Well, we'll worry about that later. We should find the others."

They exit the room only to see Mick burning another vampire with his gun. He sees the two and gives a manic grin.

"Vampires!" he says excitedly.

"Z! Nate!" Ray was leaning against a wall nearby, but nevertheless looks ecstatic. "You're okay!"

"More or less," Zari said. "Where are the others?"

"Looking for the King Vampire." Mick said.

"Most of the vampires are dead, "Ray continued. "Any ones left are regrouping. I checked my scanner, and it says they're heading for the engine room now. What happened with you guys?"

With the hungover Nate shielding his eyes from the lights, Zari just says, "It's complicated. Look, we should go help them. Are you guys up to it?"

Ray stood up, wincing slightly. "I'm still a little sore, but I think I can fight."

"So can I," Nate said. "I just need a few seconds to-" with that, Nate ran back into the cabin, where the others heard him throw up. "On second thought, I'll just go back to the ship."

"I'm in." Mick was holstering his heat gun and pulling out two stakes. "I still haven't headbutted a vampire yet."

"Alright. First thing's first, let's get Captain Lightweight back to the Jumpship."

Mick picked up Nate in a fireman's carry and started moving him away. Zari stayed back to make sure Ray was okay to walk before they followed suit.

()()()()

Constantine and Sara were hiding in the corner, watching the King address his remaining subjects. It was fifteen minutes left until the sun sets, and not much longer before the navigator and captain come under his control. For now, the remaining vampires were hiding in the engine rooms, with most of the engineers either dead, turned into vampires, or forced to keep working.

"Friends!" the King shouted, "Tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives! Once we arrive in America, we'll usher in a new age for our kind!"

"Ugh, this guy can't even give an original speech," Constantine whispered. "He's actually ripping off Hitler. That'll make him popular."

Sara ignored him. "How should we proceed?"

Constantine tilted his head in concentration. "Well, vampires are weak to fire. We're surrounded by giant ovens, so…"

"Say no more," Sara says. "You create a distraction. I'll handle the rest."

A few minutes later, the King was still continuing with his speech.

"With you, my loyal subjects, we shall-"

"Oh, shut up!" Constantine shouted from the corner, cigarette in mouth. "You need to write better speeches, or at least rip off better dictators."

The King's nostrils flared in anger. "Constantine," he snarled. "How the hell did you get here?"

"My ex leads a team of time police. She took me here to get rid of you."

If the King had any confusion about what John said, he didn't show it. "It doesn't matter. You won last time because of a fluke. An ace up your sleeve. You won't be afforded the luxury this time."

"Oh, I know." Constantine put out his cigarette. "I don't intend to beat you this time."

"Then what are you even doing here?" The King and his subjects tensed, ready to strike.

Constantine smirked. "Well, I suppose I'm mainly the distraction."

"Distraction for wha-"

The King was interrupted by a piece of coal hitting him square in the eye. He howled in pain and faced where the coal came from with his followers to see Sara Lance standing there.

"Next one's on fire," she said to the vampires. "Who's first?"

She moved herself next to Constantine, who cast a spell that lit the lump of coal in her hands on fire without harming her. The first vampire flung himself towards her, but he was hit in the chest by a flaming piece of coal. He tried to put the fire out, but he disintegrated before he could. The other vampires started charging, but the two stood their ground.

"Think we ought to run?" Constantine asked.

"Don't think so. If I know my team, they'll be charging in here any second."

The two sidestepped the vampires, causing the front ones to lose balance and fall into the doorway. As they were getting up, a large burst of flame burnt up several of the vampires. Ray, Mick, and Zari burst through the doorway.

"Burn, you undead freaks!" Mick was having a little too much fun for Sara's tastes, but she had more immediate concerns right now.

Zari was using her totem to push away vampires, giving the others some room to work. Most of Ray's armor was on the ship because it was damaged during their excursion with Andrew Lloyd Webber and an actual phantom of the opera, but he still brought his gauntlets along. He was blasting the vampires with a large sunlight emulator he made, which wouldn't kill them, but still hurt. Mick had lost his coat full of vampire hunting gear, but was still doing a great deal of damage with his heat gun.

Mick pulled the trigger on his heat gun, but realized it was out of fuel. "Damn it!" he shouted. One of the vampires tried to attack him, but he headbutted her, knocking her back.

"Haircut!" Mick shouted. "The stake!"

Ray tossed him the personalized stake. In one swift motion, Mick caught it and destroyed the downed vampire.

Sara and the King were trading blows. Sara easily outmatched his skills, but the King still had the strength advantage.

"Face it, girl," the King said. "You can never beat me, for I-"

Sara stopped listening to his egomaniacal rantings to see Constantine sneak behind the King. He pulled the door of a furnace further open, pointed at the ground and made a pushing motion, and got on all fours right behind the King, who didn't notice this as he was still expositing about how he became the King of the Vampires.

"Furthermore, during Salem I-are you even listening to me?!" The King looked pissed.

"You know, I was at first," Sara said, "but you somehow made something as cool as vampires really lame."

Sara kicked the King in the chest. He tripped over Constantine and fell into the furnace, where he disintegrated.

"And after reading Twilight," she continued, "I have no more patience for that."

Mick took care of the last of the vampires. Ray remotely used the Waverider's scanner to scan the ship.

"Good news, everyone! We got all the vampires."

"Well," Constantine said, "I guess it's time to get off this deathtrap. Not a big fan of boats."

Sara looked around. "Where's Nate," she asked. "I didn't see him in the commotion."

Zari looked uncomfortable. "Well, it's kind of a funny story…"


	6. Episode 1: My Heart Will Go On (Part 5)

**Episode One: My Heart Will Go On**

 _Part 5:_

"You were reckless, put the rest of the team in danger, and you're both lucky you're not dead!"

Sara was livid. They were on the bridge, where Nate and Zari were sitting. They were avoiding Sara's eyes. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Nate looked up. "It's my fault, Sara."

She directed her gaze at Nate. "What?"

"I convinced Zari we should abandon our post. We were stressed from the missions we've been having, so I convinced her we could take a break. She tried to tell me we shouldn't, but I convinced her."

Sara was silent for a few seconds, then said, "Zari, you're dismissed. Nate, you stay."

Zari left without looking at either of them. Nate was preparing to receiving a vicious verbal lashing, but instead, Sara sighed and sat down, her face buried in her hands.

"Nate, you can't keep doing this stuff."

Nate wasn't sure how to respond, so Sara continued.

"This is the fifth time in the last several weeks you pulled a stunt like this. The union strike fiasco, the one-night stand with a werewolf, and the Lovecraft monsters attacking those boy scouts-"

"That one's not my fault." Nate said. "They summoned the demon! I just accidentally set it on them."

"This is what I'm talking about!" Sara snapped. "I know we have fun here and screw around, but at some point we have to take our roles seriously. We're supposed to be heroes, Nate. Heroes like the JSA. It's time you start acting like it."

This actually hit Nate. Any mention of the JSA, his grandfather's old team of heroes that also contained his ex-girlfriend (it's not weird at all), was enough to disarm him.

"I...I'm sorry," he said.

Sara saw the look on his face, and realized that she hit a soft spot. She patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't take it personally. We all need to do better. And you're right. Lately we've been stressed to the max. Maybe once we get back we can take some shore leave and recharge for a little bit."

Nate looked up. "Yeah, maybe."

Before either can say anything else, the ship lurched, knocking them out of their seats.

"Gideon?!" Sara shouted, "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure, Captain." Gideon's voice sounded...worried? "My timeline records do not indicate a timequake. This appears to be something else."

The rest of the crew entered the bridge. Everyone looked worried except for Constantine, who was smoking again.

"What's going on?" Ray asked.

Sara looked back. "I don't know!"

The ship was shaking violently. The timestream was looking distorted outside the window.

"Strap in, Legends!" Sara sat down in the pilot's seat. The Legends each sat down and strapped in.

"I hate to interrupt," Gideon said, "but a large energy signature is rapidly approaching the ship."

As if on cue, a large golden light was approaching the Waverider. Sara tried to maneuver, but it's too late. They were on a collision course.

Sara was worried for a second, then a sense of relief washed over her. She accepted her fate.

"Gideon," Sara said, "please send a message to Ava."

"I'm working on the message now," Gideon replied. "I'm telling her you love her."

"Wait, that's it?" Zari was upset. "We can't just accept it! There's got to be something we can do!"

Sara ignored her. "Legends, it's been an honor."

"Screw honor!" Zari shouted. "I've got to fix this."

The other Legends ignored her and just stared at the screen, apparently in a trance. The bright light was almost upon them.

"Fine! If you're not gonna do anything, I will!"

Zari took off her straps and started running for the engine room. She looked back just in time to see the gold light hit the ship.

"Oh, fu-"

()()()()

A flash of green woke up Sara. She initially tried moving her head, but she was in pain. Around her she heard several people shouting and moving things around, but she couldn't make anything out for several seconds. Finally, a familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Oh God," Gary said, although he sounded to Sara like he was speaking underwater. "I found Captain Lance! Help me get her out of here!"

She saw a few people she didn't recognize lift up some rubble and toss it aside.

"It's a miracle any of them survived!" one of the figures said.

Sara started drifting again. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a group of Time Bureau medics swarming her.

()()()()

Sara woke with a start. Judging by her gown and the spotless white room, she was in a medical ward of some kind. The sun shone brightly through a window across the room. Sara tried to move, but she was still sore.

Her movement seemed to trigger some sort of buzzing. She heard some arguing outside.

"Sorry, director, but Mr. Clinton said-"

"Clinton can kiss my ass, and you can tell him I said that. If she's awake, I want to see her!"

The door flung open. The familiar face of Ava Sharpe was staring back at Sara. With tears forming in her eyes, Ava sat down in the chair next to Sara's bed and held her hand.

"Sara," Ava said. "Thank God. I was worried you were…"

Sara tried to look tough. "It takes a lot to kill me these days."

Ava smiled, but her face became serious again.

"Where are the others?" Sara asked.

"They're in our other medical suites," Ava said. "They were all pretty banged up. We almost lost Zari a few times, but otherwise everyone is okay."

Sara felt relief wash over her. "I was worried we were dead."

Ava let go of Sara's hand and looked at her phone. She received a text message, no doubt from David yelling at her. She read the text and ignored it.

"What do you remember before we found you?" Ava asked.

Sara thought for a minute, then said, "We were just finishing up with the Titanic mission. We were successful, but I was yelling at Nate for abandoning his post. Then we were attacked by some...weird gold light. I saw some green lights, and I woke up on the Waverider after we crashed."

Ava got up from her chair. "Is that all you remember? This golden light, and then waking back up on the Waverider?"

"Yeah." Sara got the feeling there was something wrong. "I didn't think there'd need to be anything in between. We crashed, right?"

Ava looked like she was trying to find the right words. She finally said, "You didn't crash. The ship was vandalized by someone from the inside. Someone set off the distress beacon, which is how we even found you."

"Wait," Sara said, confused. "When would this have happened? There wasn't anyone on the ship who could've done that much damage in general, much less on the inside. I thought that light caused us to crash."

Ava gave Sara a dark look."It wasn't a teammate who wrecked the Waverider. It was an unidentified person who was with you."

"What unidentified person? How could they have snuck onto the ship after the mission? None of this makes sense."

"I didn't think it would," Ava said. "What I'm about to tell you won't make sense either. We're still trying to piece together everything that happened, but there's a lot we have to sift through."

"Sift through?" Sara was now completely lost. "Ava, what the hell happened to us?"

Ava looked out the window, and then back at Sara.

"Sara, you and the Legends have been missing for six weeks."

 **So, that's the end of Episode 1. I have trouble at beginnings, really, so I'm hoping to improve as I keep going. I've outlined for myself the rest of this "season" and where I want to go with it, so I have an idea of where to go. I'm gonna take a break for a few days so I can create a bit of a backlog and get ahead of the curve. Thank you for reading thus far, and I hope you'll stick around as we get further in :)**


	7. Episode 2: The Devil You Know (Part 1)

**Episode 2: The Devil You Know**

 _Part 1_

Sara was once again in the conference room. Her head was still reeling from the revelation that they have been missing for six weeks, not to mention the fact that the head trauma wasn't helping. Ray, Mick, Nate, and Constantine were all sitting with her, all looking worse for wear. Zari was still under medical supervision. Sara and the others were hoping to get an update on her condition.

Ava came in, followed by David. Ava looked upset, while David looks inconvenienced more than anything else.

"First of all, I have some upsetting news," Ava said. "Ms. Tomaz isn't doing well."

The rest of the crew stiffened. Even Constantine looked up from lighting his cigarette.

"Is there anything you guys can do?" Nate asked.

Ava shook her head. "At this point, no. Her injuries are too severe even for future technology. We need someone to donate blood who has something in it that can aid in the healing process."

Sara sat up straight. "She can use my blood. I might still have some Lazarus residue left over in it,"

"Or mine, and she can get some of steel formula!" Nate chimed in.

"Neither of those would work properly," Ava said. "Even if either method were to work, her blood type is O-, and neither of you are."

Ava motioned an intern over, who opened a laptop so the Legends could see. "The good news is we do know someone who can help. Mr. West is O-, and he has the Speedforce embedded into his DNA. A small sample of his blood would speed up the healing process."

She pushed forward the laptop, which was open to a web article:

 **Multiple Flashes Battle Throughout Central City**

Ava closed the laptop. "I have alerted Mr. West about Ms. Tomaz's condition, but he's a bit tied up at the moment. Something about Barry Allen's future child and another evil speedster she crossed paths with. I don't know. Speedsters confuse me."

"So, that's it?" Sara said. "Zari's…"

"If Mr. West doesn't get here in time, then yes. Our medics say he has about 12 hours before we lose her."

Ray looked distraught, as if she were already gone. Nate put his face in his hands. Mick looked concerned and was drinking his beer (which no one seemed to know where he got it from) faster than usual. Constantine pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Ava, who looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"Here, pet. Have a light."

David finally spoke, and as usual, he seemed to be as empathetic as the King of the Vampires. "Mr. Constantine, this is a non-smoking building. You simply cannot-"

Ava took the cigarette. Constantine took out his lighter and lit it for her, and she took a drag.

"Figures," she said. "I quit smoking right around the time I met you lot, and now you've all got me back in the habit."

"And another thing," David said, steamrolling the conversation. "The matter of the six weeks. What the hell happened in that time?"

"We already told you," Nate said. "None of us know."

David gave Nate the evil eye. "Impossible. People don't just forget six weeks of their lives, and if you open your mouth, so help me God, I will stick your sorry ass in plague-ridden Europe." That last part caused Constantine, who looked like he was going to share a personal anecdote, to pipe down.

Mick glared at David. If there's one person who wouldn't be afraid of David, it'd be Mick. "Well, maybe Flannel knows what happened."

David looked even angrier. "Great. Real great. Maybe you might be more help if I take your stupid gun and shove it so far up your-"

"Okay!" Ava stood up. "Clearly this is all a lot to process. Why don't we take a breather and clear our heads."

"I agree!" Ray said, standing up suddenly and wincing in pain. "We should go visit Zari. See if there's anything we can do."

David looked menacingly at Ray, then said through gritted teeth, "dismissed."

Everyone got up to go, although it looked more like a funeral procession than anything else. Before she could leave, though, Ava grabbed Sara's shoulder.

"Wait, Sara, I need to show you something." Ava started leading Sara down a separate hallway. She kept looking behind her, but once she saw David chase after Ray she started moving Sara down faster.

"Ava, what-"

Ava cut her off. "This is super important. She came to me last week looking for you, but I didn't want David to know. She's been staying at my place since, and when you turned up, I brought her into one of our large storage closets to hide her."

They finally got to the end of the hallway, where a secluded closet door looked like it was older than Wally. Ava took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Ava, who could you possibly be hiding that would be so important?"

Ava opened the door, and Sara looked in.

"...Oh…" Sara was surprised.

Black Siren was sitting down on an old folding chair, but got up when she saw Sara.

"Sara!" Siren ran over and looked like she was about to hug Sara, but decided against it and awkwardly held out her hand. Sara shook it.

"Hey...you." Sara wasn't sure what to call her sister's lookalike. "Long time no see. What's up?"

The two disconnected their handshake. Siren said, "I need your help, Sara. Something bad is going on."

Sara was getting tired with all of this weird stuff. "Look, not that I don't appreciate you coming to me with this info, but I have no memory of the last six weeks, and one of my crew is going to die unless you happen to have O- Speedster blood on your hands, so I really need to know how important-"

"I know what happened during those six weeks," Siren blurted out. "Well, maybe not exactly what happened, but I do know who is responsible."

Sara was taken aback by this. "What? Who? How do you know?"

Siren hesitated for a moment, then said, "I know because I joined this group last week."

()()()()

The Time Bureau lobby was always hectic. Simon the secretary was always overworked to the max. He had at least five calls on hold, several agents and their families waiting for news and appointments, and a few Roman centurions. He is not getting paid anywhere near enough, to say the least.

So, when some guy with an ink-black mustache and thick hair came in with a vaguely-familiar woman and five or six hooded figures, he was beyond caring at this point.

"Names, please," Simon asked monotonously.

"Mason. Rick Mason," the man said. "These are my...uh...bodyguards."

Simon didn't look up. "Reason for coming?"

"I heard that an old friend was hurt, and she's apparently here. I wanted to go see her and wish her well."

Simon sighed. This was the eighth one today. "Please have everyone stick out their right arms."

Simon dipped a stamp labeled "visitor" in red ink and pressed it onto their hands. He was so preoccupied in his game of solitaire that he didn't even notice the robed "bodyguards" all had grey skin.

"Please remain in hallways marked with a blue line. Have a great day," Simon said in a dull voice.

"Thank you, young man," Rick said. "Come along, Ms Jiwe."

The name sounded familiar to Simon, but he thought nothing of it. She would've mentioned something if she'd been here before.


	8. Episode 2: The Devil You Know (Part 2)

**Episode 2: The Devil You Know**

 _Part 2:_

Ray was walking out of the conference room. He was going to go visit Zari with the others, although he can't seem to find Sara. Knowing her, she was probably off with Ava trying to figure this whole thing out. She'll probably stop by later. Before he could join the others, though, David held his arm out in front of him.

"Mr. Palmer, I wanted to speak with you."

This made Ray slightly nervous. He knew about his past with Sara, and that she was avoiding being alone with him. He had never seen Sara afraid of anyone, not even Damien Darhk or the demon Mallus himself. Wishing he could steel himself like Nate, he stopped to face David.

"Yes, David?" Ray asked cordially.

Despite Ray being a good foot taller than David, he couldn't help but feel menaced by him.

"Now, Mr. Palmer, you're respected among the so-called 'Legends', are you?"

Ray smiled a little. "Well, yeah, a fair bit. Sara considers me her second-in-command now that Amaya's gone-"

"Yes, yes, wonderful." David cut him off. "Point is, do you trust her as your leader. I mean really trust her?"

"Of course," Ray said, bemused. "Sure, I don't agree with everything she does, but her heart's always in the right place."

"Interesting," David said. "But what about the times where you don't agree with her?"

Ray was about to think about it, but then realized what was happening. "Wait, are you trying to pit me against her?"

"Look," David began. "I know she's your captain and you respect her, but I think you'd make a much better leader, personally. You have...certain skills that Sara doesn't."

"Like what?" Ray was getting slightly annoyed.

"Director Sharpe and Sara Lance simply can't handle the pressures. Over the course of several months, they've both either been kidnapped, possessed, or screwed things up beyond belief. They've made so many mistakes-"

"And I've screwed up as well. We all make mistakes, and they're no different. We all learn from our mistakes. Now, what's your real issue with them? Hmm?"

David glared at him and said, "You don't know her and her family like I do. The Lances are a group of maladjusted individuals who are incapable of any healthy relationships. Sara Lance is without a doubt the worst of them. She lets her demons gets the better of her, and oftentimes acts before she thinks. That's not even getting into..." David hesitated to find the right words, "...preferences."

"I think I've heard enough," Ray said angrily, getting in David's face. "Now, you listen to me, and you listen good. Sara isn't perfect, but she's not only the best captain I've ever known, she's also one of my best friends. I don't care if you don't like her because of who she is, or what she is, or who she dates, but if you try and bully or make her feel bad about any of those things, then you won't have to worry about her. You'll have to worry about me, and at least a dozen people who will be in line right behind me."

Ray walked around David. He looked back to see David give him an evil look. Ray brushed it off and regrouped with the other Legends.

()()()()

Sara was trying to wrap her head around Black Siren's story. "So, you've joined this group of supervillains?"

"To infiltrate them!" Siren said quickly. "I've been staying with Ava over here in her apartment for the last few days in the hopes that you'd come back. If there's anyone I can trust in this world, it's you."

Sara wasn't quite sold on this story. "Why should I believe you, though?"

Siren smirked. "I don't blame you for being suspicious. I would be, too. I'm asking you to at least hear me out, and afterwards you can judge me on whether or not you believe me."

"Go ahead," Sara said. "I'm listening."

After Da-I mean Quentin died, I've been doing some self-reflection. He never gave up on me, even when everyone else thought I was lost."

Siren took out a picture she had in her pocket. It was a picture of Sara, Laurel, and her parents.

Sara looked at the photo. She couldn't have been more than five in that picture, placing Laurel at around seven. Her father had that stupid mullet that she made fun of him for until she was sixteen. She noticed, however, that something was wrong.

"We never took that picture," Sara said.

"I know," Siren said. "You never had this picture taken, but this was taken on my dad's birthday. This was the only thing about my old life I had with me when I left my Earth."

Siren put the picture away.

"I can't change my past," she continued, "but I can change my future. I want to honor both our families and do the right thing. I want to make Quentin proud."

Sara wasn't sure, but Ava seemed convinced. "Since she's stayed in my apartment, she's not left it before now, and has only been contacting the Society from my phone. I have motion sensors set up in my house that are required for all high-ranking Time Bureau officers, and my phone records any and all calls Ms Lance here makes. She can't even so much as order a pizza without me knowing about it."

Siren nodded. "The Society doesn't trust me enough just yet, so they haven't told me what their end-game is. They call me when they need me. So far they only use me for information on you, Sara, but they've been asking me to come on field missions with them. I told them I've had some heat on me in the last few days, so I couldn't join them."

"Who's in it?" Sara asked.

"I'm not sure," Siren said. "I've never had contact with the actual leader. I do know they have a mimic and some sort of magician, and they said something about a Speedster."

Ava was taking notes. Sara was at a loss. "Anything else?"

"Just two things. The first is that they mentioned releasing something. They won't say what they're releasing. Just that it isn't good."

"And the other?"

Just then, the alarm went off, followed by all the lights going out. Down the hallways, they heard doors locking down. Ava ran for the door, but the metal sheet clanged shut as she reached for the handle.

"They said they were planning some sort of attack on the Bureau," she said.

While she didn't completely trust Siren, she was willing to bite the bullet on this one.

"Assuming you're telling the truth," Sara said, "you wouldn't happen to know what we're up against?"

"Afraid not," Siren said.

"Great," Sara said. "Hope the others can handle it until we get out of here."

()()()()

Ray, Mick, Nate, and Constantine were sitting around Zari's bed. She was still in a coma.

"I still remember when she first joined the team," Ray said. "She hated us and thought we were idiots."

"Yeah," Nate said. "Then she had her Groundhog's Day incident with Gideon. Apparently I was the first one to even help her. Felt pretty good knowing my love of Billy Murray would end up saving the day with her."

Mick took a swig of his beer and said, "I called her a bitch. I never apologized for it. Wish I did, though."

"Oh, enough of the winging," Constantine said from the corner. "She's not dead yet. We have about eleven hours, which is plenty of time for our good friend Mr. West to get here."

"Constantine's right." Ray stood up. "We shouldn't just sit here doing nothing! We should try and find another blood donor!"

Just at that moment, the alarm went off, followed by the lights going out. Zari's life support systems went down for a terrifying few seconds, then reactivated. The others jumped up to see what was going on. Ray ran out the door and looked back into the room.

"On second thought, we might want to deal with this first."

The crashing of metal sheets over doors was echoing through the hall. Mick and Constantine left the room and joined Ray in the hallway, but Nate was too slow. He was trapped behind the metal sheet in the medical room.

Ray banged on the sheet. "Nate!" he called. "You okay in there?"

He heard Nate steel up and try and bang on the sheet from his side. "Yeah! Damn thing's not budging!"

They heard a scream come from down the hall, followed by a horrible crunching sound.

"Well, that doesn't bode well," Constantine said.

"Listen, Nate," Ray said. "Something's going on. We have to go help. You stand guard of Zari. Do not let anyone who isn't a Legend or a Bureau agent into that room."

"Will do," Nate called back. "It's not like I've got much else to do."

Ray, Mick, and Constantine ran down the hall. They turned a corner and saw several agents dead throughout the hall. They saw a mysterious man with two robed figures.

"Oh," the man said. "I'm a bit lost. Will you mind telling me where I could find Zari Tomaz?"

"Not happening!" Mick shouted. "Get the hell out!"

"How rude," he said. "Oh well. I'll have to go find her myself. In the meantime, I'll let my friends deal with you. In the unlikely event you survive, please tell Zari that Rick says hi."

The two figures blocked Rick from the Legends' view as he left through a hole in a metal sheet that led to the stairs. The others assumed that it's how they first got in.

The two figures pulled down their hoods to reveal bald, grey heads. They had no expression on their face, but moved forward menacingly. Mick took out his flame gun and fired it at the figures, but it had no effect other than singeing their robes. The three slowly backed away from the figures.

"Uh oh," Mick said.

"Ah, bollocks!" Constantine shouted. "It's fext!"

"A what?" Ray asked.

"Fext. Reanimated dead blokes of Slavic mythology. Only a powerful sorcerer could summon them. They're immune to most attacks-

Gunshots sounded downstairs.

"-especially bullets."

"Spectacular," Ray snarked. "What does kill them?"

"According to texts, technically glass bullets are the only way to destroy them. Really, any glass should work, though. The only other time I faced one of these things, my then-girlfriend got rid of it with a large glass di-"

"I get the message." Ray cut of Constantine. "But all the rooms are closed off by metal! Where the hell are we gonna get glass?"

One of the fext ripped off a metal sheet covering a door and flung it towards the three. They managed to get out of the way and ran into the room. It was a small conference room, not unlike the one the Legends left a while ago. There was, however, no glass in there. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Ray's head.

"John," he said. "Can you cast a darkness spell?"

"Of course I can!"

"Well, here's what we'll do. You cast darkness, and we'll make a break for the door. Mick and I will run one way, and you the other. One of them will try to throw another door at one of us, and we can get some glass. Once one of us gets some, we'll regroup and go from there."

"What are the odds of this actually working?" Constantine asked.

Mick replied, "roughly zero."

"Right, just checking." Constantine rolled up his sleeves. " _Ac tenebras dimittere_."

Everything went black. The three knew where the door roughly was, and as soon as they completely lost sight of the fext they bolted straight for it.

As soon as they exited the room, they could see again. The darkness spell did not extend beyond the conference room.

"Go go go!" Ray and Mick ran to the left, while Constantine ran to the right. If this worked, Ray thought, then Ava would finally let him run training missions for Bureau recruits. Assuming they all survived this experience, at least.


	9. Episode 2: The Devil You Know (Part 3)

**Episode 2: The Devil You Know**

 _Part 3:_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once again, Black Siren was unsuccessful in using her sonic scream to take down the metal sheet.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed. "What are these things made of?"

"Dwarfstar alloy," Ava said. "Super strong, yet super thin."

"Wonderful," Sara said sarcastically.

Ava tried using her watch, then said, "Apparently the security system triggers an EMP that knocks out our communicator watches. And of course, the only way in or out until for the next 12 hours is by using the teleporters in the watches."

"Can we get a message out?" Sara asked.

"Theoretically, yes," Ava said, "There's a small emergency communicator hidden in every office. They're in boxes that aren't affected by the EMP. Another sort of future tech. But even if we can get out of here, I don't think there's anyone outside of the Bureau we can get hold of?"

"What about Gary?"

Ava pulled out a watch with a BB-8 sticker on it.

"He always forgets to bring his watch home."

"Crap."

Sara sat down on the folding chair. Siren leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Sara was surprised. "For what?"

"No matter where I go, something always goes wrong. Our dads dying, Oliver going to prison, you going missing. I can't help but feel I'm just a disaster magnet."

"Hey," Sara got up and put Siren's shoulder. "It's not your fault. I know you've had an...interesting life, but this all isn't your fault. You're trying to be better, and that's something I know a lot about."

Siren smiled.

"Besides," Sara continued. "The Legends are known for being disaster magnets. Not sure that was Rip's intention, but-"

"Wait!" Ava held up her finger. "Rip Hunter."

"Who?" Sara forgot Siren had never heard of him.

"He was Ava's old boss. My old mentor. He used to lead the Legends and the Bureau before he…" Sara didn't finish her thought.

"Right, right," Ava said. "He also had more secrets than anyone I'd ever met. A guy who kept secret files, unmentioned historical connections, and secret compartments."

Sara perked up. "You're right. I'm still discovering old compartments on the Waverider. Turns out he had a secret tea stash no one knew about."

"And he designed this building with the help of the greatest architects throughout history." Ava started knocking on one of the walls. "If I know Rip, this place is probably filled with secret passages and compartments."

Sara and Siren started knocking on the other walls. After a few seconds, Sara found that her wall sounded off.

"This one sounds like it's...hollow." Sara stood back. "Siren, can you break it down?"

"I can try." Siren made sure the other two were behind her, then issued her sonic scream into the wall, which came crashing down in a cloud of dust.

Sara smiled. "Even in death, Rip's still watching out for us."

The three walked through the new doorway to find a small hallway. At the end of the hallway was a ladder leading up. Ava went first, followed by Sara and Siren.

()()()()

"And then I decided that, rather than pursue a biology degree and risk my sanity, go for my passion with a history degree."

Nate was looking through the Book of Mormon he found in the bedside table as he related his life story to the unconscious Zari.

"You know what? No." Nate tossed the book aside. "First of all, why do the Time Bureau keep the Book of Mormon in the medical rooms?"

Nate looked at Zari. He felt a pang of guilt.

"I can't just sit here and wait for you to die! I need to find a way to get out of here, or at least a way to contact Wally."

He leaned against the wall. He already tried punching the walls, but they were almost as strong as the metal sheet over the door. Still, it was thin enough to hear through. He thought he heard someone walking by. It's the first time he heard anyone since his friends were running through the halls for some reason an hour ago.

Nate started banging on the door. "Hey! Anyone out there? What's going on?"

"Hello?" It sounded like Sara. "Nate?"

"Sara!" Nate was relieved. "Sara, what's going on? I'm trapped in here!"

"Long story. Where are the others?"

"They wanted to see what was happening. Where's Ava?"

"She...I don't know." Something didn't sound right. "I haven't seen her since the meeting. I thought she was with you. Ray said you two left together."

"...crap." Suddenly, something started banging on the metal sheet, actually denting it.

Nate steeled up, then looked at Zari. He wasn't going to let whatever it was take Zari. He would go down fighting before he let anything happen to her.

The sheet was finally ripped off, but it wasn't Sara, or some other terrifying monster with a butt for a face.

It was Amaya.

()()()()

"This was a stupid idea!" Mick shouted to Ray.

Ray dodged another massive sheet of metal. "We're not dead yet, are we?"

So far they've only opened up a few storage closets and a simulation room. No glass to be found anywhere, although they did find a few terrified agents hiding from the fext.

They crossed paths with Constantine, who was making rude gestures to his fext pursuer.

"Any luck?" Ray shouted as they approached.

"No good," he shouted. "Not a lick of glass."

Mick stopped briefly to fire his heat gun. All it did was slow it down slightly, which caused it to rip another metal sheet off. Mick dodged with ease, but Ray noticed something in the room.

"Wait," Ray said. "That's a bathroom."

"Not the time!" Mick shouted.

"No, my friend," Constantine said. "There's a mirror in there."

Ray dodged a swipe from the fext. "John! Distraction!"

"On it." Constantine quickly pulled off his shoe and tossed it at one of the fext. "Oi, tosser! Want a piece?"

The closer fext started lumbering towards Constantine, who bolted back down the hall. Mick darted into the bathroom, while Ray ran and slid in after him. They both looked at the mirror.

Ray pondered the mirror. "Now, we don't want to make a huge mess of things, so we need to do this carefully-"

Mick slammed his heat gun into the mirror, shattering it.

"Or just do that." Ray carefully picked up a glass shard and put himself in front of Mick as the fext entered the bathroom. "Now, on the count of three, push me forward into the fext and I'll jab him with the glass. Ready? One-"

Mick pushed Ray forward unexpectedly. He had just enough time to stretch his arm out and lodge the glass shard directly into its eye. The fext recoiled and tried to pull it out, but it was too late. It started crumbling, and in a few seconds it turned into a pile of black soot.

"Mick!" Ray shouted. "What the hell?!"

Mick shrugged. "Worked, didn't it?"

Just then, they heard Constantine coming back down the hall. Somehow he had lost his other shoe, but more importantly he was outrunning the fext. He skidded to a halt right in front of Ray.

Constantine looked over at the black soot, took the glass shard, and said, "I've got this one, fellas."

"How are you going to approach it?" Ray asked, backing away from the fext.

"I won't approach it," Constantine said as he laid the glass shard flat in his palm. " _Lorem!_ "

The shard flew forward as if it were fired from a gun and hit the fext square in the forehead. Much like its fellow, it disintegrated into black soot.

"Right, then," Ray said, taking this moment to catch his breath. "Let's go check on Nate and make sure they're doing okay. After that, we can actually try and a find someone who's able to help us." Ray looked down the hallway at the various dead agents. "Or at least someone who's still alive."


	10. Episode 2: The Devil You Know (Part 4)

**Episode 2: The Devil You Know**

 _Part 4:_

With Sara's help, Ava moved the panel and revealed an opening in the passage ceiling. Ava pulled herself up. Sara came out after her, and together the two helped Siren out of the hole.

They were in a smaller office, which was only lightly furnished. A desk stood opposite the door, and a few lonely filing cabinets lined the adjacent wall. There wasn't even a carpet in the room, which explains why they were able to get the hidden trapdoor open.

"Whose office was this?" Sara asked.

Ava started feeling the walls. "Not sure. We kind of have a high mortality rate, and a lot of the time offices get shuffled around."

Siren looked around. "That's kind of sad."

"It is," Ava admitted. "It's a tough job."

They were silent for a minute, then Ava said, "Aha! I found it!"

Ava pulled a box out of the wall. After entering a code, the box opened. She pulled out a small red device that looked similar to a telephone, except for the fact that it was bigger, and had keys with weird symbols that Sara didn't recognize along with the usual letters and numbers.

"How do we use it?" Siren asked. "Somehow I don't think it works like a regular phone."

Ava started pressing buttons. "It can send a message to anyone connected to the Time Bureau's network. It even shows the location of the communicators. Now, I just have to-oh, dammit!"

"What?" Sara asked, dreading the news.

Ava looked up in disappointment. "Someone knocked out the other agents' communicator watches."

"All of them?"

Ava looked at the device. "All of our international agents have theirs turned off. All of our local ones too, except...wait, is that who I think it is?"

Ava showed Sara and Siren the screen. It showed a small white dot in a suburban neighborhood in Central City.

"He can maybe help," Sara said. "Since we can't seem to get ahold of STAR Labs, he might be able to get a message to Wally."

While Ava wrote out the message, Siren asked Sara, "Who is he?"

Sara smiled. "He's an old friend. If we can trust anyone, it's him."

()()()()

Nate was staring at his ex-girlfriend. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's been a lifetime, Nate," she said. "I've missed you."

Nate stood up. "Amaya.."

Amaya approached him. "You've been doing such a good job here. Why don't you take a break here? It'd give us a chance to...catch up."

Amaya smirked and looked up lovingly at Nate. Nate smiled, then out of nowhere hit her across the head with the Book of Mormon.

"Nice try," Nate said, "but you should've done your research. The real Amaya called me 'Nathaniel'."

Suddenly, 'Amaya' changed forms. Nate was assuming this disturbing reptilian creature in front of him was the true form, but it quickly changed back into the Amaya form.

"Well done, 'Nathaniel'. Now you get to die painfully before I kill your little friend!"

Nate steeled up. "Not gonna happen."

The creature lunged at Nate, knocking him over. Using his feet, he kicked it off of him, sending it flying through the doorway. It crashed into the wall outside, and Nate followed it.

It jumped up and grabbed Nate by the neck, but Nate punched it in the arm. It looked like the arm was broken in several places, but with a horrible crunching noise the arm reset itself as if it were never broken.

"That is really disgusting," Nate said through gritted teeth.

It flung him across the room with enough force to leave a dent in the wall. As the creature approached, Nate put himself in a defensive stance.

"You can't beat me," the creature said. "After all, I know you better than anyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on," the creature said, annoyed. "You told me everything I need to know about you. Your moves, thoughts, and even your weaknesses. For example..."

The creature approached him, and Nate took a swing at it. The creature caught his fist, and punched him in the neck.

"AAUGH!"

This caused Nate excruciating pain. Nate's neck was usually just as strong as the rest of his steeled-up body, but if a strong enough force hit him there, it would cause him to crumple, desteeling him. He keeled over and his skin returned to normal, and the creature picked him up and threw him down the hall. He hit the wall, leaving a Nate-sized dent in it. He was flat on the ground in excruciating pain.

"Sorry, 'Nathaniel'," the creature said, kicking him in the ribs for good measure. "I'll make sure Zari's death is less painful."

She started to reach for Nate's head, but all of a sudden a burst of flame came out from behind them, scorching the creature.

"Get off of him!" Mick shouted.

Ray stabbed it in the arm with shard of sheet metal. The creature screamed in pain and turned to face him and Mick. Seeing it was outmatched, it gave Nate an evil look, transformed into its true reptilian form, and slithered off.

Ray ran over and knelt down. "Nate," he said. "Are you okay?"

Nate looked up. "How'd I do?"

Ray looked back down the hall. "Zari's safe."

"Cool." Nate lost consciousness.

()()()()

"Okay, on the count of three. One...two...three!"

Sara, Ava, and Siren all made an attempt to lift the metal sheet over the doorway. They lifted it about five inches before they couldn't get it further. They all released it, and it slammed down back onto the floor.

"Okay," Sara said. "Fortunately this stuff is pretty light. I reckon another good lift is what we need."

"Alright, again," Ava said. "One, two, three!"

The three lifted, and finally got the metal sheet up to about their waists. Sara, being the shortest, went through first. Ava followed, but before Siren could get through, footsteps clacked through the halls. Ava pushed Siren back into the room, and the sheet hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Ava!" Sara shouted. "What gives?"

"Someone's coming," Ava said. "Siren's still kind of a criminal."

"Ah," Sara said. "Makes sense."

As the footsteps grew closer, Ava shouted, "Who's there?"

A strange man with black hair and a mustache came in to view. "Pardon me, ladies," he said politely, although Sara wasn't buying it. "I'm looking for a young woman named Zari Tomaz. Any idea where she might be?"

"Wait, I know you," Ava said. She whispered into Sara's ear,"He's in one of the Bureau databases. 'Rick Mason' is on the list of most dangerous magic users alongside Nora Darhk, Felix Faust, and Constantine."

"Faust?" Rick obviously heard them, and was not happy. "I'm worse that Faust by a long shot! That two-bit hack can't even pull a rabbit out of a hat! And Constantine? I saw him earlier with your idiot friends, and he smelled like cigarettes and loneliness!"

"Well, well, well," Constantine said, leaning against a corner. "Someone's a bit jealous?"

"Constantine!" Rick said. "I've always dreamed of this moment-"

His monologue was cut short by a roundhouse kick to his chest by Sara. While on the floor, Ava started cuffing him.

"You're under arrest by order of the Time Bureau," Ava said.

"Am I?" Rick snapped his fingers.

Sara, Ava, and Constantine were all flung to the floor. Rick stood up and held out his hand.

" _Ego aperiam in porta!_ "

A large, white orb appeared in the hallway. At least twenty gray figures walked out, waiting for instructions from their master.

"How many bloody fext do you have?" Constantine asked from the floor.

"Several," Rick said. "Three of you take care of these annoyances. The rest of you are with me. We're going to find her if it's the last thing I do."

Another gateway opened, although this one was rectangular. Two guys stepped out of it, one of whom was wearing a yellow-and-red costume. The other was wearing a jacket and jeans, and was holding a massive gun.

"Step away from the Legends," Jefferson Jackson said, pointing his gun at Rick.

Two fext stood in front Rick. "Go ahead. Fire."

"Oi!" In his limited movement, Constantine shook a glass shard out of his sleeve. "Glass kills them!"

Wally nodded.

"Stop standing around and kill-"

Rick's shouting was cut short by the flashing of lightning as Wally stabbed every fext with the glass shard. In a matter of seconds, Rick's entire army was reduced to black soot. Wally stopped right in front of him, looking smug.

"Any last words?" Wally asked.

Rick scratched his cheek nervously. "Just one. _Fugio!_ "

Before even Wally could react, Rick dissolved out of view. Wally circled the room, but he came up short.

"Sorry, Cap," he said. "He's gone."

"It's all good," Sara said, finally getting up. She turned to Jax and said, "I take it you got our message?"

"Of course," Jax said. "I knew I kept one of these watches for a reason. I was able to get ahold of Wally once the fighting died down."

Constantine came over and shook Jax's hand a little harder than needed. "John Constantine. Pleasure to meet you. Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm looking forward to having a smoke while I find a way to magic myself to the nearest bar. Ray and Mick are busy attending to Nate and Zari upstairs. Call me when we get the next mission."

Constantine walked away. Jax looked at Sara, Ava, and Wally, confused.

"Where the hell do you get these people?" he asked.

Sara shrugged, then turned to Wally.

"Zari's in trouble," she told him. "She needs a blood transfusion from a metahuman with O- blood. Speedster blood specifically."

"On it," Wally said as he zoomed off.

Jax hugged Sara and said, "I'll go with him. It'll be nice to see the guys again."

Jax went down the same hallways that Wally did. Sara and Ava were exhausted and ready to follow them when they heard banging from a nearby metal sheet.

"Hello," Siren called out. "What's going on out there?"

Sara and Ava gave each other 'Oh crap!' looks and rushed to lift the metal sheet.


	11. Episode 2: The Devil You Know (Part 5)

**Episode 2: The Devil You Know**

 _Part 5:_

 _Nate saw a series of images. He saw Amaya's face, which transformed into something monstrous. He saw a solar eclipse, followed by the Earth cracking. He saw an older man...his father? There was a suit of armor, complete with a green helmet and black eyes. He saw the number 13 repeatedly. Finally, he saw an ominous dark tower. He tried to move towards it, but when he got close he felt excruciating pain._

"Nate? Nate!"

Nate woke with a start. He saw several faces in front of him. Ray, Mick, Ava, Wally, and Jax for some reason. To his side, sitting in the next bed was Zari, who was smiling at him.

"Rise and shine," she said.

"Zari…" Nate tried to sit up, but felt sore. "Agh. What happened?"

Ava said, "The mimic got away after Ray scared it off. The alarm's been deactivated, and we have assessed the damage."

"Twenty nine agents dead," Jax continued. "Two of them were members of the Board of Time."

"The Board of Time?"

"It was a new thing we started while you were all away," Ava said. "It's a board made up of different department heads. Basically, once a week we all meet up to discuss what's going on in each department. My assistant director and our head of training were both killed in the attack."

Ava sighed and sat down. Just then, the door flung open, and David stormed into the room.

"What the hell?" David shouted. "I leave for a few hours, and all of a sudden we're down two board members? The facility's in tatters? And where the hell is Captain Lance?!"

"Ms Lance is...uh, occupied right now." Ava looked nervous, but David ignored her.

"No matter. The point is that today was a disaster, and I will be submitting a report to my superiors in Washington detailing what went down, and how the Legends were responsible-"

"And where were you?" Jax asked, crossing his arms. "The Legends were working on stopping the intruders and getting a message out. What were you doing?"

David turned to face his fury towards Jax. "And who are you?"

"Jefferson Jackson, and last time I checked, I don't answer to you."

"Oh really?" David looked livid. "What kind of authority do you think you have?"

"I'll tell you what kind of authority," Ava interrupted before Jax could retort. "He's my new assistant director!"

Everyone, including Jax, looked at Ava in surprise.

"Your what?!" David shouted. "You can't just-"

"Last time I checked, I'm still the one who runs this agency." Ava looked smug in response to David's disbelief. "Mr. Jackson has more time travel experience than you do, last I checked. There is no one better qualified for the job."

"But-there are regulations-AGH!"

David got so close to Ava his nose was touching hers. Ray and Mick shifted to either side of David in case he tried to attack her.

"You mark my words," he whispered. "Your blatant disregard of my authority will be your downfall. I'll make sure of it."

With that, David stomped out of the room.

"So, that's our new government liaison David Clinton," Ava said to Jax. "I'm afraid you'll get to know him quite well."

"Hold on a second." Jax looked around at the Legends. "Do you really want me to be your new assistant director?"

"Of course," Ava said. "Like I said, you've got a lot of experience with time travel, what with being a founding member of the Legends and all."

"Not to mention you were Sara's second-in-command," Ray chimed in.

Jax looked around, seeing the encouraging faces of his friends. "I don't know, guys. I mean, I'm flattered an all, but I don't want to put myself in danger anymore. I don't want to leave my little girl without her dad."

"You wouldn't be going out in the field," Ava said. "That would be my job. You'd mostly be in charge of the day-to-day operations. It's mostly just yelling at people and making sure this place doesn't burn down."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, then Jax said, "I'll think on it. I'll get back to you by tomorrow. Right now I've gotta pick Martina up from the sitter."

Jax hugged Ray, gave Nate a pat on the shoulder, and opened a portal using the transporter watch.

"I'm keeping this thing either way," he said to Ava.

"By all means."

Jax left through a portal.

"Wait," Nate finally asked. "Where IS Sara?"

()()()()

Sara gave Siren a Time Bureau watch.

"Do not let them see you with that," Sara said. "That thing will be your only lifeline to us if things go south."

"Got it." Siren took the watch. "Anything else?"

"Only Ava and I know that you're working for us. The others don't know, and they will attack you as if you're one of them."

Siren nodded in approval.

"That's it, I think." Sara gave a piece of paper to Siren. "If you enter this code into your watch, it will send out a distress signal. Whatever the time, wherever you are, we'll come for you, I promise."

"Okay." Siren was getting ready to leave with the watch.

"Wait!" Sara said.

Siren turned around. Sara was about to hug her, but instead grabbed and squeezed Siren's arm.

"Good luck," Sara said.

Siren smiled and said, "Thanks." She smiled the exact same as her Laurel.

Siren created a portal and left. Sara stared at where she left for a few seconds, then headed to Zari's room.

()()()()

Sara sat on Zari's bed alongside Ray. Nate and Wally were sitting on the other bed. Mick was leaning against the wall. Constantine was still at the bar, so they'd have to fill him in later. Ava was addressing the Legends with the door closed.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Sara asked.

Ava opened the door, made sure no one was around, and closed it back up.

"Apparently what happened wasn't just to attack the Bureau," Ava said quietly. "While the fext and the mimic were causing distractions, Mason was apparently searching for something."

"Sounds like him," Zari said. "Even before he turned my family in, he was always keeping secrets. I never knew if he was telling the truth."

"What did he steal?" Ray asked.

"We're still taking inventory," Ava said, "but so far the only things missing are some old scrolls."

"What are the chances those things summon a demon?" This wasn't Sara's first rodeo.

Ava pulled up some specs from her watch. There were some passages that were in Latin, and some in an unrecognizable language.

"Probably pretty high." Ava was scrolling through some of the texts. "Most of the Latin makes no sense without knowledge of the unknown language. The passages we were able to decipher mention something about a solar eclipse. We have no idea if any other scrolls exist."

"Of course," Mick said. "These things are always difficult."

"I'll see if our researchers can figure anything else," she continued. "For now, take some time to rest up. Tomorrow I'll give you guys another assignment. For now, I going to get a drink. God knows I need one."

With that, Ava left the room. Sara followed her out of the room.

"Ava, wait up."

Ava smiled as Sara approached. "Hey. How'd it go with our friend?"

"Pretty good, more or less. That's not what I wanted to talk about, though."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Before we went missing," Sara said, "you wanted to ask me about something."

"Oh, yeah." Ava was trying to brush that off. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"No, tell me. I wanna know."

Ava blushed. Sara loved how despite having one of the most important jobs in the world, Ava got all nervous around her. "Well, It's just that, with us being, you know, together for a while, not to mention the fact that I may have let a slightly-reformed supervillain into my apartment, I was thinking maybe-"

"You want to move onto the Waverider with me?"

"I...yes." Ava turned even redder. "It's okay if you don't want to! I was just thinking-"

"Yes," Sara said. "I'd love that."

"That's great!" Ava looked ecstatic."I mean, I'll start moving my stuff. I have to work out a few things before I can officially move."

Ava opened a portal to her apartment. Sara grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"Well, you don't have start moving right away." Sara had a mischievous look in her eye. "We have a lot of...lost time to make up for."

"Ah…" Ava started dragging Sara into her apartment. "Well, I suppose we should be working on that."

The two went through the portal. As the portal closed, one could swear they heard Ava giggle.

()()()()

It was 11:30 at night. Gary only just checked his phone and realized he had forgotten his watch again. Apparently something went down after he went home for the day, and he missed it all. He needed to get back to the Bureau to make sure that everything was okay. With that, Gary was running back to the Bureau in the dead of night.

He rounded the corner and ran straight into two scary looking men. He stumbled backwards and hit the pavement hard. The two men looked menacingly at Gary.

"Well," the first man said. "Look at what we have here."

"Where you going, my friend?" The other said. "Surely nothing good, at this time of night?"

"Please," Gary said. "You can have my money. Just please don't hurt me."

"Where's the fun in that?" The first man pulled out a knife.

Gary backed up, but hit a wall. He covered his face waiting for the blade, but then something strange happened. While his eyes were averted, a large burst of flame hit the strangers. Both of them were mostly okay (minus some burnt clothes), but this caused them to run away.

A figure approached Gary and offered a hand. He took it, and she helped him up.

"Thank you," Gary said.

"Of course." The figure was a young woman, who had a smile on her face despite the fact it was the middle of the night, and she just flung fire at two unsuspecting ne'er-do-wells.

"Oh, crap," Gary checked his phone. "I've got to go, but again, thank you miss…"

"Traci."

"Traci, right!" Gary was half-running while looking back. "Stay safe out here!"

Gary ran off. Traci's phone buzzed, and she looked at it. On top of her phone background of a neon 13 was a message from her father wondering where she was.

"Dammit," she whispered. Traci snapped her fingers and vanished, leaving no trace that she was ever there.

 **Sorry this one was a bit late. Got caught up in a few things in my personal life. I can't promise an exact time frame, but I would like to get new parts out every other day at least, with a small break in between bigger episodes (so, a small break between the end here and the beginning of Episode 3). Also, given news about characters coming/leaving, I am gonna try to incorporate those new characters coming/leaving as much as I can while still telling the story I wanted to tell. Next episode is going to be a Wally-centric one that will explain why he'll eventually be gone in the near future. As for the others, well, I don't want to spoil too much. Either way, I'm glad you all seem to like what I've made so far. Thank you all for the support, and I'll see you again in a few days with a new episode :)**


	12. Episode 3: Precognition (Part 1)

**Episode 3: Precognition**

 _Part 1:_

"So, you don't remember anything?"

"Not really, no." This was the fourth time Zari had been asked what she remembered about the six weeks. "Everything I do remember is a bit fuzzy. It's like one of those really old TVs, where the antennae are off-center. I can kind of make something out, but I don't know what."

Zari was currently having her brain monitored in the Waverider medical bay. To her right, Ray was monitoring her brain activity while Wally was asking her questions. As they spoke, Wally wrote down on a notepad at lightning speed.

"Hmm….quite the conundrum." Wally finished scribbling and showed Zari the notepad. He wasn't actually taking down notes. Instead, he drew a cartoonish picture of Zari giving David a wedgie. "What do you think?"

Zari laughed. "I love it."

Ray looked over the screen. "Your brain activity reads the same as the rest of us, according to my readings. Whatever is causing you to remember more than us isn't due to anything physical, that's for sure."

Gideon piped up. "I hate to interrupt, but Captain Lance has called for everyone to the bridge for the mission briefing."

"Welp, no time like the present." Wally zoomed out of the room. Zari got up and went to the bridge with Ray.

()()()()

"Alright Legends," Sara said. "Gideon says that a fire demon has found its way to Central City 2028. Now, we don't know where it is, but we do know that if it's not found and contained, it will destroy a large section of the city that even the Flash won't be able to save."

"Ah, yeah!" Mick looked excited. "Fire demon!"

"When we land the Waverider, we'll split up into two teams. I'll go with Nate and John and check with the police department."

John looked apathetic as always, but Nate didn't seem to like that. "Are you sure-"

Sara ignored him. "Ray, meanwhile, will take Mick, Zari, and Wally will rendezvous with Star Labs and talk with Barry and the team. Maybe they'll know something."

"Sweet," Wally said. "I really want to see what Barry's like in ten years."

Nate raised his hand. "Wait, I have a few questions-"

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ship. Several of the monitors flicked off.

"Gideon!" Sara shouted.

"A bomb seems to have gone off in the engine room," Gideon said. "It appears it was set to go off upon exiting the timestream."

Sara looked at Zari.

"I didn't see a bomb!" she shouted. "Ava's engineers and I went over the whole engine room. We didn't see anything!"

The ship was losing altitude fast. They were a couple hundred feet above Central City, meaning that crashing would likely not do anybody any favors."

"Whatever it is, you and Wally try and keep us in the air!" Sara shouted. "I'll try and slow our descent!"

Wally grabbed Zari's arms. A second later, they were in the engine room, which was on fire.

"Holy mother of God," Wally said.

Zari used her wind to blow out the fires, but the wiring was still loose. Wally went to try and fix some wiring while Zari looked at the main engine. She opened a hatch and saw that the coolant was boiling. That was a bad sign.

Just then, a large pipe full of whatever powered their time drive came down from the ceiling, spilling its contents. She didn't see it coming, but Wally saw the liquid coming.

"Zari!" Wally shoved her out of the way, and was hit by the liquid. He said softly, "This kinda stings," and collapsed to the floor.

Zari knelt down to check on him, but was flung across the room. She felt another large jolt, followed by the sound of the ship floor scraping against solid ground. The ship gradually slowed down until it came to a full stop. Once Zari's head stopped spinning, she realized that they must have landed.

()()()()

Sara undid the harness on her seat. She looked behind her and saw that her Legends were still alive, at least.

"You guys okay?" she asked the room at large.

She got a few grunts of affirmation. A few of them looked dazed, and Ray's harness broke in the crash, leaving him on the floor. None of them seemed seriously hurt.

"Gideon? How're we looking?"

"According to the readings, the ship has sustained heavy damage." The last remaining monitor showed the diagnostics, which weren't ideal to say the least.

Sara got up. "Ray, you go over what's wrong with Gideon while I make sure Zari and Wally are okay."

"Will do," Ray said from the floor.

Sara went down towards the engine when she heard Zari shouting.

"Wally! Come on Wally, get up!"

Sara broke into a run and saw Zari shaking Wally. Fortunately, just as Sara arrived, Wally woke up.

"Ugh, my head…" Wally got up. "Wait, what happened?"

"What happened?" Zari looked relieved yet worried. "You took about a gallon of time juice for me, dude! That's the stuff that almost killed me before."

"Oh...cool."

Sara helped Wally up. "On your feet, soldier. Looks like you two have a mess to clean up."

"Don't worry," Wally said. "I've got this."

Wally started running at normal speed. Sara and Zari looked in shock.

"Oh, crap," Zari said.

"Wally," Sara said, "I think you lost your powers."

Wally looked down at himself. He tried moving, but noticed it was at normal speed.

"Uh oh."

()()()()

After the attack the other day, Simon was really done. He had submitted his two weeks' notice after spending his Friday hiding in a stall in the women's bathroom. He just had to survive for a few more days, then he'd be back to working at the Sink, Shower and Stuff. Anything would be better than weird Slavic zombies that can only be killed by glass. He was so occupied with thinking of the nice, safe, boring job when some young woman walked in.

"What do you want?" Simon snapped, annoyed to be broken from his fantasy.

"Hi," the woman said cheerfully. "I'm here to meet...actually, I never caught his name. He wears glasses, is kind of jittery, and geeky in a cute way-"

"You want Gary." Simon didn't even look up or ask her name. "Stick out your hand, please."

"Okay!" She stuck out her hand, and Simon stamped it.

"Please remain in hallways marked with a blue line. Have a great day," Simon said in a monotone voice. Just two more weeks, and he'd be back to folding towels.

"Thank you so much!" The woman said. As she was leaving, Simon caught a glimpse at her shirt, which had the number 13 on it. He thought nothing of it, and instead pulled up Youtube on his computer.


	13. Episode 3: Precognition (Part 2)

**Episode 3: Precognition**

 _Part 2:_

The Legends were now gathered around the destroyed bridge.

"How bad is the damage?" Sara asked Zari.

"Not great," Zari said. "Without Wally's speed, it's gonna take a while to fix."

"How the bloody hell did you miss a bomb?" Constantine lit up a cigarette.

"Hey, be cool," Nate said. "It's not her fault!"

"I feel like bombs aren't typically hard to find-"

"Nate's right," Sara cut Constantine off. "Eight other engineers at the Bureau looked over the engine and didn't find it."

"Well, what's the plan, Cap?" Ray asked.

"Still the same for the most part, but a few things have changed. Zari, I want you stay here and try and fix…" Sara looked around. "...Something."

"I'll do my best," Zari said. "No promises."

"As for the rest of us," Sara continued. "Same teams and everything. Nate, John, and I are all still going to the police department."

"Can I still switch with Mick?" Nate asked.

"No," Sara said. "As for Ray's team, I still want you to go to STAR Labs, but your goal is to get Wally his powers back. Talk with Cisco and Caitlin while you're there."

"Will do," Ray said cheerfully.

"Hopefully this works," Wally said. "I'm already getting twitchy without my speed."

"Alright, Legends. You have your marching orders. Be careful out there. Even with Barry watching over Central City, we don't know what it's like in 2028."

()()()()

"Dammit, Gary! What did I say about bringing things bigger than a dog in without backup?"

Ava was observing five agents wrestling a minotaur into a cage with wheels. Gary was standing off to the side looking sheepish.

"To not to?" he replied.

"Yeah!" Ava massaged her temples. "How did you even get it in here? You've only been at work for a few hours!"

"Funny story, actually. I saw it on the time map, and I heard that you can trick a minotaur by-"

"Never mind!" Ava pulled out a pack of cigarettes and interrupted Gary. "I'm going on my smoke break. Please try not to break anything too important."

Ava left. Gary sighed and started walking away when he bumped right into Traci.

"Sorry, I-Traci? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Gary!" Traci seemed excited to properly meet him. "The secretary told me your name, but it took me a while to find you without directions. I wanted to come in and make sure you were okay after last night."

"Oh, no no no." Gary started guiding Traci towards the nearest exit. "Look, I really appreciate your help last night, but I'm already in a lot of trouble with Director Sharpe. I need you to please leave-"

"Is that a minotaur?' Traci broke away from Gary's grip.

"What?" Gary saw the agents wrestling the minotaur away. "Oh, yeah, well, we're…."

"Studying Greek mythology?"

"Yes!" Gary started shoving her away. "It's an animatronic!"

"I just finished a book about minotaurs!" She broke away again and approached the minotaur. "It's the first book in a trilogy. It takes place in a world similar to our own, except humans and the monsters of Greek mythology roam the Earth together. It's got a sort of 'forbidden love' thing in it and-"

"That sounds-actually, that sounds really cool." Gary was starting to look it up on his phone, but then put it away. "Not right now, though. No, don't touch it!"

Traci approached the minotaur. "Relax. It's just an animatronic, right? It's really cute."

Traci touched the minotaur. The struggling creature stopped trying to wrestle off the time agents, and became docile.

"Wow." Gary was amazed.

"It feels really lifelike." Traci started scratching under its chin. "You guys did a good job. Are there any others?"

Gary approached the minotaur. "Well, we have a hydra upstairs-"

Just as Gary got close, the minotaur started bucking wildly. Traci took several steps back, while Gary fell over completely.

"I think it wants my Snickers' Bar!" He shouted.

The minotaur flung all of the agents off and made a beeline for Gary.

"Oh God. Someone do something!" Gary shielded his face in fear.

"STOP!" Traci held out her hand, which caused the minotaur to freeze in place.

"Oh yeah. Magic." Gary had almost forgotten about her apparent magical abilities.

Before anyone else could react, three tranquilizer darts landed in the minotaur's arm. It let out a roar, followed by a moan, and it collapsed. Gary turned towards the elevator, where he saw Ava and Jax standing there. Jax was holding a giant tranq gun. Every eye in the room was on them.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson," Ava said. "Everyone not doing anything, get that minotaur out of here!"

Everyone started going about their business. Jax started shepherding agents around the minotaur, his tranq gun slung on his shoulder. Gary tried to sneak away with Traci towards the exit, but Ava held out her hand.

"Not so fast, Gary!" She motioned him to come forward. "I need to speak with you in my office. And your friend."

Gary and Traci followed Ava to the elevator. As they entered the elevator, Traci leaned over to Gary.

"I like her," Traci whispered in Gary's ear.

()()()()

Mick had to keep pushing Ray, otherwise they wouldn't get anywhere with him staring at everything.

"Look at that!" Ray pointed at the long, winding monorail. "That's awesome! I can't wait to ride it when it gets invented."

While Ray was distracted by the scenery, Wally was focused on the task at hand. The world felt...wrong. Wally felt naked without his speed, and was hoping Team Flash could find a way to fix it.

Just then, an alarm rang. The nearby bank had its doors blown off by a giant blast of fire. Out stepped a guy around Wally's age with flames coming off his hands. Wally thought he kind of looked like a younger Mick.

The police swarmed around the bank quickly. Soon enough, the attention of what felt like half of Central City was all on the fiery bank robber.

"Well, I guess we found our fire demon," Wally said.

They heard what sounded like lightning in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" Mick asked.

Wally smiled. "Central City's very own Flash, to the rescue."

A red-clad figure materialized in a bright yellow flash. His face was blurred, obscuring his features. When he spoke, his voice sounded like he was speaking into a rusty fan.

"Step away from the bank and put your hands in the air!" The Flash shouted. "Hand over any money you've taken, and we'll make this easier for everyone."

"Get lost, freak!" The fire guy was starting to flame all over his body. "What are you going to do to me? Get a giant fire-"

In the blink of an eye, the fire guy was extinguished and wearing power-dampening handcuffs in the back of a squad car.

"-extinguisher. Wait, what the hell happened!"

The crowd cheered. Flash modestly waved at the crowd. Wally, Ray, and Mick approached him.

"Wow, way to go Flash!" Ray shouted.

Wally got closer. "Yeah, good job Flash."

Flash looked from Ray, to Mick, and then to Wally. "Right on schedule."

In the blink of an eye, Wally went from the street to the interior of STAR Labs. In another second, he was joined by Ray and Mick. Flash ran off.

"Woah!" Some guy at least ten years younger than Wally approached them. "Uncle Wally! You look different."

Wally was confused. "Uh, who are-"

The young kid ran up to Ray and Mick. He was talking a mile a minute. "Ray Palmer? What are you doing here? Also, are you Mick Rory? I thought you died?"

Before anyone could say anything, the Flash reappeared, still blurring his face and voice. "Bart! Easy on the questions."

The kid called Bart did a mock-salute. "Aye aye, Cap'n."

"Wait, hold on," Wally said. "What's going on? Barry, where's everyone? Who's this guy?"

"Barry?" Bart looked confused.

"It's okay, Bart," Flash said. "It's a long story."

"What are you talking about?" Wally was almost as confused as Bart.

The Flash took off his mask, revealing that it wasn't Barry Allen they had been talking to.

It was an older Wally West.


	14. Episode 3: Precognition (Part 3)

**Episode 3: Precognition**

 _Part 3:_

Wally was in shock. He was staring at himself ten years from now. His future self had flecks of gray in his hair and smile lines on his face, but there was no mistaking that face. That smile.

"Wha...what?"

"Oh yeah." Future Wally slapped his head. "I forgot how confused I was."

"He's not the only one," Ray said.

"What's there to get?" Mick asked. "Red died, now Kid's the new Red."

An awkward silence followed before Mick spoke to Bart.

"What was that about me dying-"

Wally interrupted Mick. "Wait. Is he right? Is Barry..."

Future Wally had a look on his face that gave a definitive answer. He was silent for a few seconds, then sighed.

"Look, Wally…." he began. "You know how in 2024, Barry will go back in time to his mother's death?

Wally nodded.

"What you don't know is the scale of the battle that happened that day. Reverse Flash built a team of villains we'd fought over the years to finally destroy us. Everyone was called in to fight them. Oliver's team, the Legends…" he gestured towards his guests, "even Supergirl and her friends came to help. Eobard never came back with Barry, and we thought we won."

"But you didn't," Ray said.

Future Wally shook his head. "Chronos took over."

Mick's eyes widened. Ray's jaw fell open.

"Chronos?" Mick asked.

"Not you!" Future Wally said quickly. "There are several other Chronoses over the years. This one was named Paul Hoben. He wanted to prove himself, so he stole an Antimatter Cannon from the future and planned to use it to destroy us, but he lost control of the device. It went haywire, and it would destroy Earth in a day. The universe in a week. The only way to get rid of it all was-"

"Trapping it in the Speedforce." Wally was piecing it together.

Future Wally nodded. "We theorized that if we each created portals to absorb the Antimatter, it would break down in the Speedforce. Naturally, Barry led the charge. There were so many speedsters out there that day. Me, Jesse, Bart, Barry's kids, the other Wally-"

"Other Wally?"

"Redhead from Jay's universe. New Flash over there. Long story. Every available speedster was going all out, but it wasn't enough. Our portals weren't big enough to take all the Antimatter. Some was going through, but the rest was...attaching itself to us. It was painful. Our metabolisms would break it down for a little while, but eventually it would destroy us. When he realized that, Barry did what he had to."

"No…" Wally couldn't believe this.

Future Wally started getting choked up. "Barry stopped for a few minutes to talk to everyone individually. He lingered for several minutes with Iris before coming to me last. He told me words I'll never forget. He said, 'take care of the world, Flash.' He ran off before anyone could do anything. He absorbed up all of the Antimatter and took it into the Speedforce with him, but by the time the last of it was gone..."

Future Wally wiped his eyes. Wally could see Ray doing the same.

"He was turned to dust," Future Wally continued. "His body was taken by the Speedforce and turned into energy. According to Cisco, it's possible Barry became the same lightning bolt that gave him his powers. We don't know. All I know is that Barry died, and it's up to me to keep Central City safe, with help from my great-nephew Bart Allen-"

"Also known as the new Kid Flash!" Bart shouted from the chair he was standing on. "The fastest kid alive! That is, when I have my speed."

Wally started backing away. "This...this is too much! I can't be the Flash! I can't!"

Wally ran from the room. Ray started to follow him, but Future Wally stopped him.

"Give him a little space," he said. "He needs a few minutes to process all of this. I know better than anyone the fastest man alive doesn't necessarily extend to what's going on in his head."

The mention of the fastest man alive jogged Ray's memory. "Oh yeah! We came here partly because Wally lost his speed in the Waverider crash."

"I know," Future Wally said. "I have the remedy needed. In 2021, you're gonna create nanites that act as an 'ignition' for speedsters. When a speedster loses their speed for whatever reason, it doesn't go away. They just need a jump start to get back to normal. Fortunately…" Future Wally pointed to Bart and said, "this one lost his speed the other day battling Weather Wizard, so we have a fresh batch cooking. It should be done in a few hours, and there'll be plenty left over for Wally."

"It's not my fault!" Bart shouted indignantly. "He got the jump on me! How was I supposed to know he had his stupid wand behind his back?"

Future Wally shook his head. "Ah, Bart. You're lucky Donnie's my favorite nephew."

"He's your ONLY nephew!"

"Fair point." Future Wally rolled up his sleeves. "While we're waiting for the nanites to finish, I assume you want to make contact with the rest of the Legends. After that, Bart'll give you the grand tour while I talk to our friend."

"I'd still really like to know about me dying," Mick said after remaining uncharacteristically silent for several minutes. "What happ-"

Future Wally hastily changed the subject. "So, the communicator! Sara's going to the CCPD, if my memory of the mission is correct?"

"Yeah!" Ray said. "How's your dad, by the way? Is he still a cop?"

"Cop?" Future Wally smiled again. "Even better, he's now the chief of police!"

"Really?"

"Yep. He loves that job. Besides his grandkids, I don't think there's anything in the world he loves more."

()()()()

Some days Joe hated his job. Today was one of those days. Between the fire kid and the rash of disappearances over the last couple of days, he's been trying to juggle the CCPD, the media, and the scared citizens of the city. Fortunately, the Flash was on the case, and Joe had faith that Wally and Bart would figure things out.

"Captain West?" One of his officers poked her head through the door. "There's a few people here to see you."

"Tell them I don't have time." Joe took a swig of coffee.

"I'm sorry sir," the officer continued, "but they refuse to leave without seeing you. They say that they're 'old friends' of your family."

Joe sighed. "Fine. Send them in."

In came Sara Lance, Nathaniel Haywood, and John Constantine. They all looked younger, however. Just great, Joe thought to himself. He can now add time travel to his growing headache.

"Hi, Joe," Sara began. "I know this'll sound weird, but-"

"You're the past versions of the Legends here to deal with some sort of issue."

Sara was shocked. "How did-"

Joe gave Sara a look over his mug. "I've been dealing with speedsters for the last 14 years. I know how this stuff works by now." He took a sip then pointed at Nate. "Besides, you're with the JSA right now." He moved his finger to Sara. "You're supposed to be orbiting the Earth with some of Wally's other friends." He moved his finger to Constantine. "And you'd have to have a lot of nerve to come here after what you pulled last Fourth of July."

"Wait, JSA?" Nate was confused. "And what does Wally have to do with-"

Sara cut Nate off. "Well, yeah. That makes sense. Anyway, we're here hunting down fugitives, and we're looking for a fire demon."

"Real nasty bloke," Constantine said. "These particular ones bond with hosts as a method of surviving, but depending on how strong the connection is, the two end up needing the other to live."

"Ah…" Joe pulled out some papers. "Some metahuman calling himself 'Burn' was brought in today by the Flash. No record of him has been found in our databases. No name or anything."

"Mind if we speak to him?" Sara asked.

Joe got out of his seat, looked around the corridor outside, and said, "I can get you three ten minutes alone with him."

"Excellent." Constantine said. "Might be able to bribe him with cigarettes as well."

"How many do you even have?" Nate asked, annoyed.

Constantine shrugged.

()()()()

The girl seemed to love the chairs in Ava's office. To be fair, Ava couldn't blame her. They're comfy, and they had wheels on them. Still, Ava needed to get to the bottom of her sudden appearance.

"Now," Ava said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Traci. Nice to meet you!"

"Maybe I should rephrase that." Ava massaged her temples. "What are you?"

"What am...Oh! You mean the magic." Traci cracked an even wider grin. "I'm a _homo magi_."

"A what?"

Gary piped up from his own seat. "A homo magi is someone naturally born with magical abilities. Constantine told me about them. Regular people can learn how to use magic, but a _homo magi_ can just do it naturally, and their magic is a lot stronger. People like the Darhks, for example."

Traci nodded enthusiastically. "My mom was one as well. Meihui Lan. Probably haven't heard of her."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ava asked.

"I told you," Traci said. "I wanted to see if Gary was okay."

Ava shook her head. "That's not it. You running into Gary the same day the Legends got back isn't a coincidence."

"The Legends?" Traci scratched her head. "Is the dark-haired girl with the ruby necklace part of the team?"

Ava looked shocked. After a moment, she asked, "How do you know about Zari?"

"Zari? Oh, I like that name." Traci took out a notepad and wrote down some notes. "Yeah, I saw her in my dream the other night. The same one where I knew where to go and meet Gary."

Both Ava and Gary stared at her.

"Oh yeah," Traci continued. "I kind of have these prophetic dreams. They're never really too clear at first, but I'm usually able to piece it together as it happens. They told me to be at the spot where Gary was attacked by some muggers, but I didn't know why until I saw him. I was able to guess he was a part of something important, which led me here. I wanted to find him first since he's the only one here I actually met. I might've gotten a little sidetracked with the minotaur, which I'm now assuming is quite real."

Gary was enthralled by her story, but it wasn't what Ava wanted to hear. "What does that have to do with Zari?" she asked.

"Oh, there I go again." Traci let out a little laugh. "Sorry about that. I always go on tangents when I get excited. Anyway, so this Zari person you told me about. There's something missing from her, you see? What she doesn't know, though, is that she does have it. The thing she's missing is inside of her, waiting to be released. It wasn't taken from her because of some sort of mystical item she owns, which I assume is the necklace. When she tried looking around for it, some symbol appeared inside of her, and whatever it is she's missing burst out."

She flipped through her notepad and stopped at a page. She showed Ava and Gary a picture she drew. It was a circle, with several lines branching off into smaller circles.

"Wait…" Ava looked at the drawing. "That looks familiar..."

"Firestorm!" Gary yelled. "That's the device Jax used to bond with Professor Stein."

"Of course!" Ava reached for her communicator and typed out a message. "I'll see if Jax still has the device somewhere. In the meantime, I'll get a hold of the Legends."

Ava tried to call the Waverider, but got nothing.

"Huh," Gary said. "That's weird."

"Of course it doesn't work." Ava sighed. "Gary, when Jax gets here, fill him in on what happened. I'll go there myself."

Ava opened a portal with her watch and left the room.

"That is so cool!" She heard Traci say as she left.


	15. Episode 3: Precognition (Part 4)

**Episode 3: Precognition**

 _Part 3:_

Wally was standing around in the Time Vault, looking around sadly.

Around him were various trophies and news clippings detailing the last ten years and what happened to the various members of Team Flash. Iris was now working for the largest news site in the state. Cisco was now a huge tech mogul. Caitlin had made several breakthroughs in science, specifically in the field of metahuman biology. He even saw a picture of Jesse with...the JSA? That's weird.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too."

Wally jumped as he saw his future self standing in the doorway. When he saw it was himself, he went back to looking around the room.

"I see you found the trophy room," Future Wally said. "Yeah. All the big, flashy stuff's in the museum downtown, but I keep the personal stuff here."

Wally still didn't say anything. Future Wally continued.

"I know what you're thinking." he said. "I really do. Losing Barry was probably one of the worst things that happened to us. Everyone on the team left soon after, one by one."

"How?" Wally asked. "How can you still keep doing this without them?"

Future Wally sat down on a nearby stool. "Well, a couple reasons. First of all, this is what Barry would've wanted. I would know. He told me."

Wally looked surprised. "What?"

"I traveled back in time last year to about 2019 and told him what's going to happen. I wasn't going to, but it sort of-"

"Slipped out?" Wally's experience with time travel told him to always expect a mistake or two.

"Yeah." Future Wally grinned sheepishly. "When he found out, he told me it was okay. By the time he dies, he has already married the love of his life. He had Nora, and the twins had just arrived-"

"Twins?!"

"Oh crap!" Future Wally frantically waved his hands. "Ignore that! Point is, Barry knew his family and the world were in safe hands in the future."

"What about Bart?

Wally laughed. "Bart is...an interesting case. Apparently he was trouble for Barry's son Don, and he wanted me to straighten him out. He's not a bad kid. He's just a little-"

A loud crash sounded in the other room, followed by Bart shouting, "I can fix that!"

"-reckless. He reminds me of me when I started, and that no matter what, Barry will never be forgotten."

Wally still looked downtrodden. "It just all feels so...daunting, knowing that everything changes in the future."

"Not horribly," Future Wally said. "Sure, Team Flash went their separate ways, but we're all still friends. They all come back here for Christmas every year. In the future our kids are all friends. Cisco was the best man at my wedding-"

"WEDDING?!"

"The point is," Future Wally shouted, "Everyone has moved on, and they're all happy. Especially us. You are going to have an amazing life ahead of you, Wally. It'll be terrifying, but when you look back you won't regret a single moment of it so far."

The moment was cut short by Ray running into the room out of breath, followed by Mick.

"Guys," Ray panted, "Sara called. They got 'Burn' as they're calling him, and it's not going well."

"Burn," Future Wally said. "God, he's a pain."

"What's his deal?" Wally asked.

"Burn's mostly just been a nuisance, but he got fire powers recently because of the Fugitive. He fancies himself the next Mick Rory."

"Hmm?" Mick asked, looking strangely...concerned?

"Yeah," Future Wally continued. "I guess he grew up in a broken home, and he thinks you're some sort of 'free-thinker' and 'societal rebel' or something-"

"I'm coming with!" Mick said suddenly.

"I don't know. I think I've got it all under control-"

Mick gave Future Wally a dirty look. "I'm coming with."

Future Wally looked genuinely frightened. "Grab on then."

Future Wally zoomed out with Mick in tow. Ray looked at Wally.

"What was that about?" he asked.

()()()()

"I swear, Gideon, I spend more time fixing this ship than I do on missions."

"You are technically correct," Gideon chirped. "My records indicate that, baring the six week stretch no one can remember, you spend 54% of all mission time aboard the ship."

"Spectacular," Zari said as she finished tightening a bolt. "Aaaand...done! Our main computer is back up and running."

Zari looked up and saw the mess the rest of the ship still was, and let out a sigh.

"At least it's something," she muttered to herself.

Suddenly, a portal opened in front of her. Ava stepped out onto the bridge as the portal closed behind her.

"Hello Zari," Ava said in her businesslike demeanor. "I've been trying to contact you guys for a little while, but I've not-what the hell happened here?!"

Ava only now just noticed the mess that was the bridge.

"Yeah, we kind of crashed," Zari said. "Our communications are down. I've only just got our computer back up after several hours of tinkering."

"But how?" Ava sat down, looking dizzy.

"There was a bomb in the engine," Zari continued. "The engineers and I never found it, and it exploded as we left the timestream."

Ava massaged her temples. "Minotaurs, freaking magic girl, and now this. Did they at least find their fugitive?"

"Not sure. Like I said, communications are-hey, I got a signal! Local news broadcast."

Zari fiddled with the controls, and a local news station came up.

"-our reporters on the scene have confirmed that the fugitive, nicknamed 'Burn' by the public, has taken control of the Central City Police Department. Several officers are trapped inside, including the department's chief of police Joe West."

"Found it," Zari said.

"Oh wait," the reporter said. "I am getting word that Central City's own Flash is en route now."

"Should we do something?" Ava asked Zari?

Zari sat down in front of the screen. "Nah. They've got this one."

Ava thought about it for a minute, and then sat herself down next to Zari. Zari got the feeling she could use a break.

()()()()

In the span of a few seconds, Mick went from STAR Labs to the CCPD. Even in the future, Mick knew this place all too well. In the corner, Mick saw Joe West planning his next move with his officers. Sara, Nate, and Constantine were huddled with him.

"This is the last time we let Constantine interrogate the prisoner," Mick heard Nate say.

"In my defense," Constantine said, "I didn't know he could do that with a cigarette."

Mick didn't want to hear the two of them arguing again. "I'm going up there. Don't stop me."

Future Wally still didn't look convinced, but he shrugged. He got everyone else out of the precinct in a matter of seconds, then gestured to Mick to go up. Mick slowly ascended the stairs until Burn, who until this point was distracted by looking as menacing as possible, finally took notice.

"Who the hell are you and…." Burn stood silent for a minute until it finally clicked. "You're...you're…"

"Yeah." Mick was getting impatient. "Mick Rory. What the hell are you doing?"

"This is what you would've wanted! Oh my God, I'm actually talking with THE Mick Rory. I thought you were dead." Burn let off a few bursts of fire into the air. "I'm doing what you'd want me to. I'm making you proud!"

"Not really, no." This kid was getting on Mick's nerves. "Don't get me wrong, I hate pigs, but this? This isn't okay?"

"I get it. You're just trying to test me!" Burn's flames were growing brighter. "That makes sense. You want someone worthy to continue your crusade!"

"Crusade? What crusade?"

"I've done so much research on you, Mick." Burn got closer to Mick, as if he were his son. "You're the greatest mind on Earth. You're a rebel. A free-thinker. And I've always admired that. You go against the status quo. You give us all hope that we can all rise up against it as well."

After a pause, Mick burst out laughing.

"You think-" Mick was struggling to breathe, "You think I do what I do to send a message? That's hilarious."

"What?" Burn was confused. "But what about the robberies? All of the things you pulled with Leonard Snart?"

"Leonard Snart died a hero," Mick said. "The only reason the rest of us are alive are because he died for us."

"But-but-but-" Burn looked like his entire worldview was crashing down.

"Look, kid, I'm not some revolutionary. I'm nothing more than a thief. A good thief, but a thief. I spend the money on booze and women. I'm only in this for me, and me alone."

Future Wally suddenly appeared at Mick's side. "How's it going here, Mick?"

Seeing Mick cooperating with the Flash was the final straw. Burn launched a massive fireball at the two. Future Wally was able to get Mick out of the way.

"Sellout!" Burn shouted. "Fraud!"

He was only able to get one more fireball off before Future Wally bound him up and put another, stronger power dampener on him.

"Your legacy is a lie!" Burn continued. "Everything they ever said about you was wrong!"

Sara, Nate, and Constantine came back in. Sara and Nate each grabbed one of Burn's arms and started to cart him away. Constantine was smoking a cigarette, apparently "supervising" the transfer. Under normal circumstances, Mick would like this kind of initiative, but right now he was a bit distracted by what Burn said. He said he was inspired by Mick's legacy, and not in a good way. Mick decided he'll talk with either Future Wally or that Bart kid when then get back to STAR.


	16. Episode 3: Precognition (Part 5)

**Episode 3: Precognition**

 _Part 5:_

Wally was zooming around the circuit at STAR Labs. He'd just taken the nanites that his future self cooked up, and his speed returned within minutes. Currently he was racing Bart Allen, whose speed has also returned. Wally was faster than Bart, but Bart was faster than Wally was when he first got his powers. Someday Bart would surpass Wally in terms of speed. Not today, though, as Wally finished several seconds before Bart.

"Damn," Bart said. "You're still faster than me."

"All in good time, Bart," Joe said. "You'll get there someday."

Wally clapped Bart on the back. "You know what, Bart? You're alright."

"You think so?" Bart looked at Wally, a grin spreading ear to ear.

"Yeah. If you're the next Kid Flash, then my legacy's in good hands."

The mention of legacy made Mick, who had been silently watching alongside the rest of the Legends (sans Sara), twitch uncomfortably. Wally didn't know what happened at the CCPD, but he knew something went down with Mick. He'd rather not push the subject. Fortunately, Future Wally and Sara came in, which took Wally's mind off of Mick.

"Good news, everyone," Sara said. "Future Wally's got the Waverider fixed up. Ava said we need to get back and see Jax and some sort of magic girl."

" _Homo magi_?" Constantine asked. "Hmm, haven't seen any of those for a while. She related to Meihui Lan?"

"I don't know, I'm just telling you what Ava told me." Sara motioned towards her. "Come on guys."

"I wanna see it!" Bart said excitedly. "I've never seen a time travelling ship before!"

Before anyone could react, Bart zoomed off.

"Speedsters…" Sara sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hold on," Future Wally said. "I want to talk to Wally real quick."

"Okay. We'll meet you back at the ship Wally," Sara said. One by one, the Legends filed out of the lab followed by Joe. Finally, Wally was left alone with his future self.

"I'm sorry I dropped all those bombshells on you," Future Wally said. "You deserved to know the truth."

"It's alright," Wally said. "It sucks, but I think I'll be okay."

Future Wally opened his arms, and Wally hugged him.

"So, what's next?" Wally asked. "After everything that you said, I don't think I can go back and just be a Legend after everything I learned today. I feel like I need something-"

"Greater?"

"Yeah," Wally said.

"Well…" Future Wally said, "what do you think would be cool?"

Wally thought for a minute, then said, "Well, I've always thought the multiverse was pretty cool."

"That's exactly what I thought," Future Wally said. "Go throughout the multiverse and-"

"Build a reputation as a hero!" Wally loved this idea more and more. "There's a lot of stuff I've gotta work out, but this could be amazing."

Future Wally smiled. "There you go. You've now found your next big adventure."

Wally was excited. "I've gotta tell the others. I'll be sad to leave them, but this is the right thing to do."

"Well, that's settled," Future Wally said. He and Wally shook hands. "I'll see you sooner than you think, Wally."

Wally was getting ready to leave, but one last thing popped in his head. "One last question."

"Shoot."

"You mentioned me getting married sometime in the future. Who do I get married to?"

"Ah ah ah," Future Wally said, wagging his finger. "Just because you get the book early doesn't mean you get to skip to all the good parts."

Wally sighed. "I figured you'd say that."

"If it makes you feel better," Future Wally said, "you'll know when you meet her."

With one last wave, Wally sped off.

()()()()

Mick snuck himself into the library, making sure no one was around. When he was sure the coast was clear, he closed the door behind him.

"Gideon?" he called out.

"Greetings, Mr. Rory," Gideon said in her cheerful tone.

Mick hesitated for a minute, then said, "Show me all results for 'Mick Rory' past 2016."

"Of course. Just give me a few seconds to compile all the data I can."

()()()()

Burn stumbled onto the dark street. He was lucky that even time pigs still took bribes. It still didn't change the fact that he was stuck in 2018 with no contacts, no money, and worst of all, no plan. Today was truly the worst day of his life.

"Well, well, well…" a voice rang out.

Burn swung around and saw a woman looking at him. She looked smug.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who can help you. Ever heard of a man named Mick Rory?"

This made Burn furious. "Never say that name! Sellout bastard-"

Just then, the woman morphed into some strange creature, causing Burn to stumble backwards. In the blink of an eye, this….thing turned into Mick Rory.

"What's the matter, kid?" the thing said in Mick's voice. "Not all I'm cracked up to be?"

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Tears were forming in Burn's eyes. "I don't ever want to see Mick Rory again!"

The creature shifted back into the woman. "What if I told you I can do you one better and help you destroy him?"

This was enough to get Burn's attention. "I'm listening."

"You see, I have some...friends. Friends who each want to destroy one of Mick Rory's friends. I was thinking, if you were to join us, we can help you get to him."

Burn stood up. "And what if I don't?"

"I'm not forcing you," it said. "I'm simply here to extend the offer. It's your choice."

After a few seconds, Burn said. "I'm in."

"Excellent." The mimic snapped its fingers, and a loud whoosh sounded. A figure in a yellow version of the Flash costume appeared.

"This guy your boss?" Burn asked.

"Afraid not," the speedster said. "Much like you, I used to look up to someone I found...disappointing."

"If you're not the boss, who is?"

"You'll meet him soon enough," the mimic said. "For now, let's get you acquainted with the others."

With that, the speedster grabbed onto Burn and the mimic, and sped off into the night.

 **Sorry this one didn't turn out as good as I was hoping. My rampant perfectionism strikes again. Either way, Future Wally and Bart Allen will return in the future, so this won't be the last you see of them. Still, I hope you're enjoying this. The next episode shall be here in a few days, where we'll get to see some more of Traci 13. For now, thank you for reading, and I'll see you all in a Flash :)**


End file.
